


These Nights of Regret

by Fortheoneatopthecity



Category: Vampire: The Masquerade, Vampire: The Masquerade – Bloodlines (Video Game)
Genre: A little bit of Sebastian LaCroix/Ming Xiao, Angst and Porn, Angst and Romance, Come Eating, Dancing, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Femdom, French Kissing, Guilt, Guilty Pleasures, Heroic Character/Villain ship, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Intrigue, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, POV Alternating, Partner Swapping, Public Hand Jobs, References to Depression, Rough Sex, Sex in a Car, Threats of Violence, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, brief scene of harassment by a no named OC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:54:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 25,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22794310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fortheoneatopthecity/pseuds/Fortheoneatopthecity
Summary: Devasted by the news of Jeremy McNeil's abandonment of the Anarch cause, Nines Rodriguez goes to a nightclub to feel something other than numbness but ends up meeting the Kuei-jin Leader, Ming Xiao in the most unlikely of places...
Relationships: Nines Rodriguez/Ming Xiao
Comments: 24
Kudos: 11





	1. A High Priestess and a Anarch walk into a Nightclub...

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, I finally wrote a Nines/Ming Xiao fic that I'm happy with. :D I'm hoping I've kept Nines in character even though he's having sex with someone he absolutely hates and as well keeping Ming Xiao in character as well.  
> Now, the thing with Jeremy McNeil, it was a bit annoying trying to reconcile what we're told about the last leader in the VTMB and what's in canon in the sourcebooks. As in VTMB the last leader, likely Jeremy McNeil is apparently dead but yet in the sourcebooks, he's alive but has abandoned the Anarch cause out of disillusionment. So I decided to combine the two and have Jeremy McNeil allow the Anarchs to think he's dead.

The sound of the slow pounding bass playing in the nightclub and the light chatter of the mortals at the bar filled Nines Rodriguez’s ears, taking little of the edge off of his troubled mind. He still could not believe what he had been told earlier this evening, he didn’t want it to be true.

The sight of people dancing close to each other, their hands caressing shoulders, chests and thighs, lips and tongues meeting sloppily, would normally stir something inside Nines, but now instead he felt nothing, just the same numbness he’d felt before walking into the nightclub.

The numbness had been caused by hearing the news from Jack, that not only had Jeremy McNeil actually survived the Battle Of Signal Hill but had also left LA along with his closest friends and followers and not said a single word to any of the other Anarchs. Not even Nines.

At first Nines hadn’t believed what Jack had been saying, it couldn’t be true, after all Jeremy McNeil was the one who had helped to make the Anarch Free State a reality in the first place, how could he even think of abandoning the freedom they’d worked so hard to keep? At the time Nines had shouted his disbelief at Jack, saying this had to be false information spread around by the Camarilla or even the Kuei-jin, but even his delusion of this being all a lie crumbled when Jack explained it had been Jeremy himself that had been the one to tell him.

Normally hearing about such a great betrayal of the Anarch cause would ignite a white-hot fury inside him that wouldn’t be easily doused, but this time there was a numbing emptiness that festered in his mind and gut. _If Jeremy McNeil thought the California Free States invasion by the Kuei-jin meant the whole Anarch dream was hopeless, then maybe it was._ The thought had flicked through Nines’ mind more times than he wanted to admit. How was he supposed to lead his group if he was starting to lose faith in the Anarch Free States too?

And there was no way they could ever tell the others about Jeremy McNeil’s leaving LA to fend for itself, the presence of the Camarilla and the Sabbat in Los Angeles was already making longtime members of the Anarchs jump ship. It was better for everyone to believe that Jeremy McNeil was dead. Right now, that was what he was to Nines.

Nines had gone out to this nightclub alone to clear his head, feel something, anything other than the endless numbness. But all he had been doing so far was to stand by the bar, watching other people lose themselves in the music or drugs and brood about the reality he was trying to escape from.

Nines had, for a fucking dumb second, considered grabbing the nearest drunk mortal he could find and discreetly drink from them so as to feel the heady buzz. It was also a great way for his enemies to get him while vulnerable, so no go there, at least not in the nightclub. He’d teased with the idea of bringing a drunk Kine home with him and drinking their blood there, but it really wasn’t a great idea. Too many things could go wrong and it would be a headache to try and work it out.

Then again maybe this scene wasn’t working for him, the slow chill atmosphere didn’t let out the real emotions that his mind was burying. If he had gotten into a fight or found someone to fuck maybe those emotions would finally have come to the surface. Nines sighed, shaking his head, those were also bad ideas. But yet, he wasn’t ready to talk it out either-

A sharp, raised, feminine voice pulled Nines out of his thoughts, “No, I will not give you my phone number, leave me alone!” Nines looked across the bar to see a woman with long, dark hair, wearing a long, black leather dress, trying to tug her arm away from the grasp of some asshole dressed in a white suit that was at least two sizes too big.  
“Come on, give me a chance! I can show you a dick like no other!” the asshole said to the woman in a weasily tone, now grabbing onto both of her arms and dragging her towards the back exit.

“I very much doubt it, sleazeball!” Nines called out as he advanced towards them.

The asshole stopped in his tracks, glancing at him with growing ill-ease in his eyes but still keeping his grip on the woman’s arms. “M-mind your own business, dickhead! You don’t know what’s she like, she gets all crazy-”

Nines sneered, anger bubbling fiercely inside, he couldn’t believe the nerve of this asshole, “Yeah, I imagine she wouldn’t be too happy about being harassed and effectively kidnapped! So, I suggest you let her go and go fuck yourself before I show you what’s it like!” he growled, getting all up in this asshole’s panicked face, so badly wanting to bare his fangs to make his point.

“Don’t you dare threaten me- AHHH! FUCK!!” The asshole was cut off when he suddenly screamed, his face twisted in pain. Nines quickly looked down to see the woman the asshole had been harassing earlier now holding the sleazeball’s clothed balls in a claw like grip. Nasty but impressive of her to take the opportunity. Nines glanced up at the woman’s face and felt his admiration of her become a little muddied. Nines very much doubted the Kuei-jin leader, Ming Xiao, actually needed his help in dealing with a sexual harasser, in fact his interfering might’ve saved the asshole from a worse fate than potentially having his balls twisted off.

She leaned in towards the asshole’s trembling face, “Oh believe me, anything this man could do to you would pale in comparison to what I’ll do if you don’t let me go.” She chuckled cruelly, her nails digging into the asshole’s balls an edge deeper.

The asshole let go of her arms and spat out, “Fuck you, bitch!” Then he turned to Nines, saying, “And you! If I see your ugly mug here again, I’m calling the police on your ass!”

Nines latched onto the asshole’s wrist, squeezing and twisting it a little tightly, enough to drive his point home, “And if I ever see you sexually harassing women again, you won’t have any hands to dial the cops!” he growled, using his Presence to make the asshole feel more afraid of him.

“Okay, okay, y-y-you’ll never see me here again!” the asshole blubbered, tears streaming down his face. He ran off out of the exit door the moment Nines let go of his wrist.

“Hmm…I’m surprised the fool managed to not soil himself when you threatened him,” Ming Xiao said with amusement as she walked past Nines back to her spot at the bar and called the overtired looking bartender over with a snap of her fingers, “You, give me a bottle of vodka and two glasses.”

“You know I can’t drink that,” Nines stated coolly, standing next to Ming Xiao, resting his forearm on the bar top. He leaned close to her, whispering harshly, “And you also know that you’re in Anarch territory.”

Ming Xiao’s jade green eyes brightened and her lips pulled into an amused grin, “The extra glass is so you can pretend to not be a cursed Cainite,” she laughed, running her fingers along Nines’ forearm, the warm gentle touch of her fingertips soothing the left over anger in him and replacing it with a disturbing attraction for the Kuei-jin that he very much wanted to shut down. But even so he didn’t pull his arm away. “And I see you’re taking a leaf out of the Camarilla’s handbook as well! Not very anarchistic of you, is it?”

Nines briefly bared his fangs at Ming Xiao, which only made her giggle right in his face. It pissed him off that she had a nice sounding laugh. Nines straightened his back and pulled his arm away from her an inch, “Well, maybe if you hadn’t declared open season on Kindred when your Kuei-jin rolled into town, I wouldn’t be having a problem with you drinking in this nightclub now, would I?”

Ming Xiao’s gaze sharpened at Nines, idly brushing a strand of hair over her ear, “And you’re trying to tell me you Cainites wouldn’t be doing the same if you’d decided to invade Beijing? Please don’t pretend to be better than me, after all you don’t even know why I’m doing this.”

Nines chuffed disbelievingly, “Enlighten me then, what grand purpose do you have other than conquering?”

The overtired bartender came back with a bottle of high-quality vodka and two glasses, Ming Xiao thanked him and after he left, poured herself and Nines a glass. “I will, have you heard of the Sixth Age, Rodriguez?” she asked, pushing his glass towards him.

Nines eyed the glass of vodka. On one hand he was still able to actually experience the real taste of food and drink without it being like ash on his tongue, on the other however, it would be pointless to even drink the vodka as he would only vomit it up later. Although, it wouldn’t hurt to have a taste and immediately spit it back in the glass again. “You mean Gehenna?” Nines answered while picking up the glass and taking a sip of it. Damn, it was some good strong stuff, too bad he couldn’t feel the same alcoholic buzz as a kine would. “You Kuei-jin are like the Sabbat, thinking that the Antediluvians and Cain are real and need destroying?”

“Is that what those insane, bloodthirsty, murdering fools, the Sabbat believe?” Ming Xiao musingly questioned as she took a sip of her vodka, “Perhaps they aren’t entirely insane, hopeless, yes, but not truly mad.” Before Nines could ask her what she had meant by _hopeless_ Ming Xiao continued, “The Sixth Age, or rather, better known as the Age of Sorrow, is something I wish to prevent, Rodriguez. By enough righteous actions the cycle can be turned back to the Age of Heaven.”

Nines raised his eyebrow at her and gave a bitter laugh, “So you open-firing on us the moment you step into LA is part of your righteous actions that’ll bring back this _Age of Heaven?_ You really expect me to believe that?” Without thinking he gulped down the rest of his vodka, needing the harsh burn in his throat. What she was talking about sounded crazy to Nines’ ears. Honestly, Skelter would be more willing to believe Ming Xiao than he would in a million years.

Ming Xiao sighed, shaking her head, “You can believe whatever you like. After all I can’t expect you, as someone with such minimal experience in unlife, to truly understand what I’m telling you,” she said with such a condescending tone that it made Nines growl a little under his breath. Ming Xiao giggled and reached over to touch his forearm again, “My goodness, you do take it so personally and here I thought you would have thicker skin than that!”

Nines placed his empty glass down, glowering at Ming Xiao but not moving an inch away from her. Funny enough, being insulted by her made him feel something again. Just like with the asshole from before he wasn’t stuck with the constant numbness, anger sure, but it was better than nothing. And if nothing else, Nines was curious as to what the hell Ming Xiao was doing here in this nightclub. Especially with her being a high priestess, a place where sex, drugs and pulsing bass music happened wasn’t somewhere he imagined she’d ever be caught dead. Did she know he was going to be here and was setting up an ambush? “I guess you know how to bring the worst out in me. But how come you’re in a place like this, drinking vodka and watching the dance moves of the very high and horny?”

Ming Xiao scanned the dance floor behind them before turning back to Nines, “Oh, you poor things, you really do need our help, if this…” she said with pity in her voice, pointing to a man doing the robot in front of a obviously high woman still swaying sluggishly to the music which had now changed to a faster techno beat, “…is the sort of dancing that’s acceptable for courtship here.”

Nines rolled his eyes and chuckled, “You’ve picked the worse example to prove your point! Look over there,” he gestured to a couple dancing very closely together, their hands slowly tracing up and down each other’s bodies, “I think those two are doing their _courtship_ just fine,” he leaned up close to Ming Xiao, “In fact, I think they’ll go off into the restroom or back to their home to fuck each other’s brains out.”

Ming Xiao unexpectedly craned her head closer to Nines, her red lips an inch away from kissing distance, causing the stirring within him to grow stronger, “Is that so? Why don’t you show me?” She wrapped her hands around his arm, lightly pulling Nines towards the dance floor and for some reason he didn’t try to stop her.

The moment they both got in the middle of the dance floor Ming Xiao whipped round and placed Nines’ hands on her hips, then wrapped her arms around his neck. It was so strange and automatic how Nines and Ming Xiao began to slow dance to the music. The way Ming Xiao’s jade green eyes sensually looked up at him and how she delicately wrapped her arms around his neck as they both swayed to the fast techno beat, made it easy to forget the feelings of hatred and resentment of her presence in LA. Instead they were pushed aside for this newfound attraction and the enjoyment of how her body moved and felt under his hands. Nines imagined that most people in the club looking their way wouldn’t be thinking they were both fierce enemies but rather lovers having a fun night out. If Nines hadn’t been so aware of how dangerous she was, he would have been willing to sink into that fantasy too.

But there was that issue of Ming Xiao having avoided telling him why she was here, “You know, you haven’t yet told me why you’re here…” Nines said smoothly, pulling her a little closer to his body, his hands running down Ming Xiao’s bare back. God, that black leather dress looked so good on her, it fit around her body perfectly…

“Wouldn’t you like to know,” Ming Xiao whispered with a smile, spinning herself round, pressing her back and ass against Nines’ body and resting her head on the crook of his neck, “I’m not spying on you, if that’s what you’re thinking.” She positioned Nines’ hands to just under her breasts, “I just simply had business with someone, but sadly they had to cancel.”

Nines didn’t reply right away because Ming Xiao’s hands were softly sliding up his thighs and her gaze on him was hot and intense, making it hard for him not to shiver with excitement. Instead Nines quietly growled and brought his hand up to Ming Xiao’s exposed neck, gently caressing her throat. He knew he had to be careful, just because her full lips looked like they needed kissing, didn’t mean all she wanted from him was just a quick fuck in the women’s restroom or in a hotel. Ming Xiao had some sort of plan for being here, it was just a question of what.

Nines pressed his hand gently against her windpipe, not hard enough to cut off airflow, not that she needed to breathe anyway, but to illustrate a point, “But even so, your contact had cancelled the meeting, but yet you are still hanging in a scene that really doesn’t fit you much. So, I’m asking again, why are you, here?”

Ming Xiao’s eyes darkened and she brought her hand over his, her nails clawing sharply into the back of his hand, “Do you have to be so barbaric? We’re having a nice dance together.” Nines almost flinched as one nail dug deeper into the side of his knuckle, drawing a little pinprick of blood, “Unless being threatening to one’s partner is part of Western courtship?”

Nines sighed, removing his hand from her throat and rested it around her stomach again, “No, it’s not, but we aren’t here on a date.”

“No, but you are meant to be showing me how,” said Ming Xiao, as she nuzzled her face on his neck and traced her fingers across his arms. “We’re supposed to, as you’ve crudely said, get to the point of wanting to fornicate in a filthy restroom like that couple.” She emphasised that last sentence by rubbing her leather clad ass against his groin. “Although, I’ll be honest, Rodriguez, at this point I’m more likely to want to do that sort of filth with you in a hotel room.”

“Is that so… I didn’t think I was anywhere near close to getting that far…” Nines replied. He involuntarily closed his eyes as blood rushed to fill his cock. He gripped onto her hips and rubbed himself back against her ass.

Ming Xiao blissfully sighed, “How humble of you.” She then turned herself around, facing him, roaming her hands greedily all over his chest, grasping onto his pecs and tugging up his white undershirt to touch his abs. Everywhere Ming Xiao touched made Nines feel more and more aroused, made him want to grasp every inch of her, to kiss her, to fuck her. Despite knowing how wrong it was, that he was liking this, the urge to not show her how she affected him was being chipped away little by little by Ming Xiao’s constant caresses and light raking with her nails on his stomach and chest.

Nines let out a breath and cupped Ming Xiao’s chin, “I really shouldn’t but-” without finishing his sentence Nines bent his head down and pressed his lips onto hers.

The moment he kissed Ming Xiao it was as if an explosion erupted. The kiss went from gentle and sweet to hot and bitingly passionate real quick, their hands grabbing and groping each other’s clothes. Getting a good hold of Ming Xiao’s ass, Nines lifted her up from the floor, she then hurriedly wrapped her legs around his waist, her heels slightly digging into the backs of his thighs as he kissed and nipped down her smooth neck to her cleavage, her fingers clawing into his hair tightly. The gasping breaths leaving Ming Xiao’s lips made Nines want to see what other noises he could get her to make.

Nines’ mind was screaming loudly about how this was wrong and he wasn’t supposed to be here to fuck Ming Xiao, but truthfully, in a way this was what he was here for, he needed to get away from the void of numbness caused by the news about Jeremy McNeil’s leaving the Anarchs alone. By making out with the leader of the Kuei-jin it was almost a ‘fuck you’ to the man who had let Nines and the rest of the Anarchs believe he was dead for some goddamn reason. Screwed up logic, sure, but in truth it was an excuse for Nines to cover up the fact that what he really needed was to feel...

And besides, as Ming Xiao captured Nines’ mouth again, biting and licking his lips, he was too far gone to care.

Somehow during his exploration of Ming Xiao’s mouth with his tongue he ended up walking backwards until hitting his back against a wall. Nines vaguely noticed that the music had changed from fast techno to a heavy pounding beat, funny, the rhythm matched his heart beating in his chest with the newfound blood rushing through it. He hissed under his breath when Ming Xiao bit his tongue and raked her nails down his chest, the sharp pain really made his cock harden and feel constrained by his dirty jeans.

Nines pulled his lips off hers, “A-are we really gonna to do this? Or you just fucking me around?” Shame burned through him as he heard the shakiness in his voice. Ming Xiao gave no immediate answer as she reached a hand down to hold onto Nines’ crotch, giving it a squeeze. Remembering how she had threatened that asshole earlier by digging her nails into his balls, Nines’ heart quickened, yet his cock ached longingly at the idea of her gripping onto it so tightly.

Ming Xiao’s pleasant, soft laughter filled Nines’ ears when he unconsciously bucked into her hand. “Eager, aren’t you? The poor thing must be straining under those tight trousers of yours…” She was mocking him with false pity in her tone, it should’ve annoyed him, but he was too overpowered by the desperate need for release to care.

“You gonna help me out here, right in this nightclub?” Nines jokingly asked. The possibility of Ming Xiao unzipping his jeans and jerking his hard dick right here in public was as likely as him joining the Camarilla.

However, Ming Xiao let herself down from his hold, crouching and, after taking a quick glance around the area, unzipped his jeans, exposing his achingly hard cock. Flabbergasted, Nines watched as Ming Xiao pulled out his cock, wrapping her fingers around it and giving it slow, long strokes that soon had him thrusting back. Her lips pulled into a wide tooth grin as Nines glared at her, panting out heavy moans while every now and again checking that the other patrons of the club weren’t noticing him receiving a fucking hand job from Ming Xiao!

Even though, thankfully, everyone else seemed either too interested in each other or too high on some drug to notice, Nines felt the strong mixture of excitement and panic of doing this with his enemy and in public. Never in a goddamn million years did he ever expect for Ming Xiao to be giving him a hand job in a nightclub full of Kine, either she was just that damn horny for his dick or had seen someone that would soon catch him like this.

The realisation of that very real fact doused Nines’ arousal. He pushed her hand off his cock and, in a flash, tucked himself back in and zipped up his jeans. He looked around them, but found no-one, aside from the same drunk, horny and high Kine dancing. He turned to Ming Xiao, who had stood up again and was giggling at him. Nines whispered with gritted teeth, “What the fuck was that?!?”

Ming Xiao chuckled, twirling a strand of hair around her fingers and said oh so _innocently_ , “Oh, I don’t know, this sexcrazed place just seems to inspire me to do the _strangest_ _things_! And you did ask if I was going to help with that big thing of yours!” Nines licked his lips as she massaged the front of his jeans, his arousal renewing instantly. Fucking hell, he shouldn’t be letting her do this to him!

“Then why did you stop, you needing me to eat your pussy or something?” Nines asked, his voice sounding frayed as he shoved her hand off him, “Cause, unless you wanna take this someplace else, I’m not gonna do this in public.”

Ming Xiao’s eyebrows rose, her eyes sparkling in the flashing neon lights, “Is that so, how rather prudish of you, Rodriguez. I’d have thought you’d love to mount and rut me like an animal in heat right here on this dance floor in front of everyone!”

“I can do the mounting and rutting if you like, just not here,” Nines stated and instantly hated himself. He should be taking the opportunity to fuck off back home and rub a quick one to get this odd encounter out of his system. But yet he didn’t want to, even if it could lead to a trap the moment they stepped out of the club. He just didn’t want to go home yet, the thrill of the possibility of danger or sex was too alluring to resist. Anything was better than the numbness. “As I’ve said, do you have a place in mind?”

Ming Xiao’s eyes held a hunger in them, her lips quirking into a smile. She wrapped her hands around his biceps, “Come on out back with me, I have a place in mind.”

Nines let her lead him out of the nightclub, the music becoming muffled after they exited out through the back door into an alleyway where a sleek black limo was parked. Opening the door, she gracefully slipped inside and gestured with a finger for Nines to follow her in.

He glanced around the alleyway, seeing that they were completely alone. Even so, that didn’t mean there wouldn’t be an ambush. And again, he didn’t care, ready to face whatever, fight or fuck. Nines climbed in and shut the limo door behind him. “I have to say, for a priestess, I never expected you to own a limo,” he said, pulling Ming Xiao close to him, his hands rubbing the tops of her arms and pressing open mouthed kisses on her throat.

“I never said it was my limo.” Nines immediately stopped what he was doing at Ming Xiao’s words, pulling his head round to look at her with confusion. “But don’t worry, the person I’m borrowing it from won’t mind. And before you ask, when I say borrowing, I don’t mean stealing,” she explained, slipping both of the straps off her shoulders and pulling down the front of her dress, revealing her small perky breasts.

“Okay,” Nines replied simply, removing his washed-out denim over-shirt and undershirt, chucking them onto the limo floor. Ming Xiao blew out a breath, her lips pursed together in a ‘O’ shape and her fingers lightly raked his chest. “You’re liking what you’re seeing?” Nines asked with a smirk, unzipping and shoving down his jeans, freeing his aching cock.

Ming Xiao sighed, “If I didn’t, you wouldn’t get this far, Rodriguez,” she stated, pulling down the rest of her dress and a pair of black silky looking panties, showing off the rest of her slim figure and neatly trimmed pussy. Kicking off her high heeled boots, she lay down lengthwise on the limo seats with her legs spread open. Nines grasped onto his cock as Ming Xiao parted open the lips of her wet pussy and idly rubbed her erect clit with a finger, “Now I’ve been rather attentive to your needs in the club, how about-”

Ming Xiao didn’t get the chance to finish her sentence because Nines had pressed his lips onto hers, delving inside her mouth with his tongue and pushing her against the seats, kissing and lightly biting his way down from her neck to her breasts. She let out a sharp breath and clawed onto Nines’ scalp as he sucked onto a nipple and playfully twisted the other. Reaching down with his free hand, Nines ran down her slit with two fingers, pushing them inside the entrance of her wet, welcoming cunt and used his thumb to rub her hardened clit.

As Nines set his finger thrusts to a fast pace, his cock twitched at the sound of Ming Xiao’s soft moans. Wanting to hear more, Nines licked and kissed down her torso until his face was between her legs. Ming Xiao looked at him with half closed eyes, biting her lip. Nines grinned greedily at her back and pulled out his fingers to suck on them, tasting her sweet juices. He then pushed his two fingers back in her cunt, adding a third and teased Ming Xiao’s clit with the tip of his tongue.

“Yes, that’s it! Your place in this world, R-rodriguez, is right here between m-my l-l-legs!” she cried out, throwing her head back, digging her nails into his hair, as he greedily sucked onto her clit. Bringing his thumb to rub circles on her clit, Nines licked around her cunt then jabbed his tongue inside along with his three fingers a few times, before returning to swirl licks around her clit. Her panting, breathy moans and cries became music to Nines’ ears as her cunt squeezed around his fingers and her clit throbbed under his tongue. God, he hoped that Ming Xiao would still be making those fucking beautiful noises of hers or be even louder once he could get inside her with his painfully aching cock. This bastard dick of his was actually leaking precum, desperate to be fucking her.

Nines lifted his head away from Ming Xiao’s pussy but still kept his fingers inside her, “Do you wanna me to continue eating that tasty cunt of yours or fuck you?” he asked, his voice tinged with desperate lust.

Ming Xiao laughed gleefully, tugging Nines up to her face, kissing him with rough passion, “Oh, you are beastly in how you talk to me, Rodriguez. I hope you are just as beastly when you take me.”

“Is that your way of saying you want me to fuck you roughly and pull your hair?” Nines sardonically said as he fisted his cock giving it a few much needed strokes.

“I hope that’s not all you do to me…” Ming Xiao’s eyes fluttered open and closed as Nines pushed his hard cock inside her wet and tight cunt, “Ohhh, I’m not as fragile as I may look, so you can do whatever you like. But just know if something is not to my pleasing, I will make it clear…”

Nines nodded, knowing that fact all too well from earlier. He slowly pushed his cock in until bottoming out and then began a hard and fast thrusting pace, the feel of her cunt squeezing him was too good. Nines sucked and bit Ming Xiao’s throat, though not enough to draw blood, even though Kindred and Kuei-jin had stark differences, he didn’t want to take the risk of her blood being just as binding as his was.

He moaned into Ming Xiao’s mouth as her sharp nails clawed at his upper back, blood seeping out, dripping down his spine. Nines grabbed a handful of her long hair and tugged hard, at the same time thrusting inside her as roughly as possible, making Ming Xiao gift him with shuddering cries and squeeze around him all the more. It was almost too much, but he didn’t want to lose it just yet.

“Turn me over,” Ming Xiao demanded breathlessly. Nines obeyed swiftly, turning her around to lay on her stomach without pulling out. He then restrained her arms behind her back in a strong hold as he continued to thrust fast and rough into her. “Does restraining me like this make you feel powerful, Rodriguez?” she asked with gritted teeth. Her eyes, filled with a lustful hunger, looked straight back at him over her shoulder.

Nines chewed his lip, “I thought you would be into it, since you want me to be to a beast to you. Should I stop?” he questioned, about to lessen his hold on her arms until she shook her head vigorously.

“No, don’t stop, I’m surprised in a way how subservient you have been towards me this far, so eager to please me.” The way Ming Xiao spoke was full of pure, raw sensuality. It made Nines almost nod in agreement, so much did he want to please her, bend to her, anything to keep feeling this wonderful tightness and pleasure.

Thankfully, Nines caught himself from giving in to these thoughts, but not enough to question why the hell he was here in this limo, pounding his hated enemy into the seats and enjoying the hot wet squeeze of her cunt around his cock that felt like it was ready burst. “A shitty lover is a selfish one. So, I’m sorry you’ve had a lot of guys or whatever not willing to tend to your needs.”

Ming Xiao gave him a knowing smile, “Oh, I’ve had plenty of good lovers in my time, what I mean is, despite your rebellious nature you do seem to bend so easily for me-” Not liking where she could be going with this, Nines grabbed her chin and kissed her hard as he mercilessly fucked her, the edge coming ever closer.

Nines removed his lips from Ming Xiao’s to kiss down her throat, “How close are you?” he asked, his voice so desperate and needy, slowing down his thrusts.

Ming Xiao panted heavily for a few moments and she seemed to be having a hard time keeping her eyes open. “If you come inside me now, Rodriguez, I would very much enjoy having your mouth on me again, cleaning away your filthy semen with that lovely tongue of yours…” she said softly, squeezing her cunt around his cock more tightly than before.

“Fuck!” Nines shouted as he came hard inside Ming Xiao, continuing to thrust inside through his orgasm until there was nothing left and he slumped his head down onto her. In his post-orgasmic daze Ming Xiao twisted out of his hold, shoving him onto his back and straddled over his face, giving him a close-up view of his cum slowly dripping out of her pussy.

Nines sluggishly grabbed Ming Xiao’s hips, pulling her down further to get better access and took a big lick of her entrance. Oddly his own cum tasted a little salty and sweet on his tongue. Ming Xiao above him moaned appreciatively, her thighs pressing against his head. Nines alternated between lapping up and swallowing any of his cum pouring down from her cunt and suckling hard onto Ming Xiao’s clit. His spent cock twitched a little each time she tugged onto his hair or when her moans and cries became louder and desperate sounding. It felt so good to be under her, to serv-

Ming Xiao came with a scream, her sweet juices spirting out onto his tongue and she climbed off Nines’ face to languish on the other side of the limo seats.

Nines slowly sat up and dug through his jeans’ pocket, pulling out a pack of cigarettes, popping one in his mouth.

“No thank you, I don’t intend to get into that habit, it’s not good for my charges you see,” she said with a shake of her head when he offered her one, pulling her panties back on.

Nines shrugged his shoulders, digging in his pockets for a lighter. He was shit out of luck, it wasn’t there. “Crap, must’ve left it at home…” he muttered under his breath and placed the cigarette back in the packet.

“Misplaced something?” Ming Xiao asked, as she slipped into her leather dress again.

“Just my lighter.” _And my goddamned mind_ , Nines thought to himself, the realisation of what he had done finally hitting him. _Oh, fucking shit! I’ve just fucked the woman who’s responsible for Jeremy leaving us in the first place! If Ming Xiao’s Kuei-jin had never opened fire on us, maybe he wouldn’t have left!_ “I’ve gotta go now,” Nines announced, quickly throwing his clothes back on in a blur of panic.

Before Nines could open the car door, Ming Xiao came up from behind and wrapped her arms around his neck, nuzzling him, “What’s the rush? I was hoping to introduce you to a friend of mine, I think he’d like to have the same kind of fun as we did just now…” A part of Nines had wanted to stay and meet this friend of Ming Xiao’s, feeling it could be important. It could be something to use against her later and besides he’d already fucked up, betraying everything he’d ever fought for, might as well go for broke and at least make up for it. Yet, another part of Nines couldn’t bring himself to stoop down to her level or even the level of someone like that Camarilla prick, LaCroix. Even despite his fuck up tonight he wasn’t that damned. “I’ll think about it,” Nines finally said flatly, exiting out the limo without waiting for Ming Xiao’s reply and walking off down the alleyway.

It had started raining, though Nines doubted it could wash away what he’d just done. He had gone out tonight to get away from the endless numbness, to feel something again. Well, he had gotten his wish but, fucking hell, it was a monkey’s paw wish if ever he saw one. Sure, the void of numbness had vanished and for a while he’d felt anger, lust and satisfaction but in the end, all that was left was self-hatred.

Nines sighed heavily, stopping to lean against a graffiti covered wall, the pouring rain soaking him from head to toe. He’d deal with this, he had dealt with worse, even if it didn’t feel like it now. All he needed was to get to his haven to figure out this goddamn mess and decide what he was going to do next.


	2. Erotic performances, revelations and making deals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I’ve finally updated this fic at long last! XD Hopefully it won’t take nearly four months to add more chapters to this fic!

Nines wiped the blood off his hands with a dead shovel-head’s grungy t-shirt while glancing down the alley. Thankfully, no-one was passing by or peering out of the darkened windows, so he was able to make quick work of disposing the evidence of the little ambush that had taken place a few moments ago. Said ambush of three snarling and cocky shovel-heads had just occurred as he had been walking back from a little errand that had needed taking care of.

The poor bastards had barely lasted a minute before Nines snapped their heads right off. A part of him had almost been a little disappointed, a thought he quickly brushed away with disgust. What the fuck was wrong with him if killing three brainwashed licks too fast was a disappointment?

 _The kind of asshole that happily fucked Ming Xiao in her friend’s borrowed limo last night, that’s what!_ a harsh voice in his mind shot back. Well, it wasn’t exactly wrong. Nines sighed, slumping back against the brick wall, listening in silence to the distant blaring noises of car horns or ambulance sirens passing by. In a funny way it was soothing to him.

Last night after getting back to his haven, having had to vomit the vodka he drank earlier along the way, Nines had spent the last few hours until sunrise trying to work out what he was going to do. All it had amounted to was him pacing around, fighting a never-ending mental conga line of rapid self-hatred and guilt and the desperate panicked need to confess to whoever he happened to come across.

He knew damn well that Damsel and Skelter would never understand why he thought fucking the leader of the Kuei-jin was a great idea even if they knew about the truth of Jeremy McNeil being alive and having left them to hang in the wind. Cowardliness, that was what it was. He couldn’t bare the thought of them looking at him differently, even if Damsel and Skelter didn’t decide to cut ties or attack him on the spot. And there was no way he would ever ask for advice from Isaac or Therese. Sure, they were his allies now but that could change once the Camarilla, Kuei-jin and Sabbat were kicked out. Plus, they might find him untrustworthy as well.

The only other person Nines knew he could count on was Jack but when he’d arisen this evening and gone to the Last Round, he didn’t see him in his usual spot upstairs. Damsel had told him that Jack was off doing some business and she had no idea when he’d be back, so Nines had been forced to push the issue to the back of his mind until later.

The next few hours were jam-packed with him listening out problems and concerns on the street, he thought it would drown out the memories of last night and for a while it did. But in the third hour Nines found himself feeling tired and drained, having the starry-eyed young Kindred looking up at him like he was something special, like he was a worthy successor to Jeremy McNeil. God, they had no idea how wrong about both him and Jeremy they were! It made Nines wonder if that was another reason why Jeremy had left them after the Battle of Signal Hill. Had he too grown weary of how everyone looked up to him, completely unaware that he was just as flawed as they were? It would destroy them to know the truth as it had him. And as far as condemning McNeil, Nines knew that after last night he was just throwing stones in a glasshouse.

The only thing that kept him from snapping at some poor, undeserving bastard or just confessing the truth about Jeremy McNeil was thinking back to last night when Ming Xiao was crouched down giving him a hand job on the dance floor with that fucking heavy pounding beat playing in the background or later in the limo with his head between her legs, licking that sweet cunt of hers and especially when he roughly fucked her doggy style at her request.

Although it was hard to ignore the way Ming Xiao had implied last night that he was only rebellious until the right leader came along to put him in his place, it pissed Nines off that a small part of him was liking her almost beyond the bedroom femdom routine towards him, like he wanted someone else to tell him what to do with the chaotic bullshit he had to be dealing with recently. Christ, if that was how it was gonna be for him then he might as well go grab his fucking Camarilla signup form!

Thankfully, someone had come in with a problem that needed solving right away and Nines had jumped at the first opportunity to handle it himself despite objections from Damsel and Skelter. Before he left Skelter had asked him if he was alright as he was looking a little distracted. Nines had reassured his friend that it was just something he needed to work out himself and he’d be fine later. A goddamn lie, this wasn’t something he could work out on his own and Nines knew he wouldn’t be fine.

But it did give him some space to consider what the hell he was going to do about Ming Xiao’s offer. He didn’t know if it was the possibility of finding something he could use against Ming Xiao or the chance to fuck her again that made him want to accept her invitation to meet this ‘friend’ of hers. Nines would’ve felt a little annoyed at himself for having left Ming Xiao without obtaining a way of contacting her again if he hadn’t spied a familiar sleek limo parked right outside the alleyway.

Pushing himself away from the wall, Nines strode over. The passenger side window of the limo was rolling down, revealing Ming Xiao’s grinning face, “I hope you have given my offer to meet my friend some thought.”

Nines crossed his arms, sharpening his gaze onto her, “What’s this meeting going to consist of? Are we going to meet at some smancy-fancy restaurant to have food that I can’t eat and talk nothing but about how much my faction sucks donkey’s tits?” After throwing that little insulting tirade her way, Nines half expected Ming Xiao to roll up the window and for the limo to leave him in the dust. Maybe that was what he had wanted to happen, perhaps as a way to keep what was left of his sense of morals.

Instead Ming Xiao rolled her eyes and giggled, “No, I wouldn’t be so awful as to waste perfectly good food to spite you, Rodriguez. What we have in mind is for us to meet up at a hotel and have a little repeat of last night while my friend watches.”

Nines’ eyebrows rose, “Is that right, your friend doesn’t want to get involved in the action? Or will they come in a little later?” he asked, leaning onto the roof of the limo and taking a quick look around the area.

Nines’ attention was brought back to Ming Xiao when she touched his arm with her warm hand, “I think for tonight he only wants to watch your performance.” Nines gritted his teeth at the idea he would be watched to be judged like some stage animal or something. But on the other hand, while he hadn’t wanted to get it on in public in front of the clubgoers last night, putting on a private show for one person did hold some appeal for him. And again, this could be his best chance to find out who Ming Xiao’s friend was. Or a good way to walk in a trap.

He could be fucked either way. Nines bent his face down to Ming Xiao’s level and pinning her with his gaze, said harshly, “Okay, fine, but, one, I pick the hotel we go to and two, if this is a trap, I’ll do everything in my power to make sure you don’t walk away without a scratch.”

“Of course, I completely understand, we are at war after all. I’ll text my friend your conditions, to see if he’ll agree to them,” Ming Xiao replied without blinking and immediately whipped open her cellphone to type in a text. Nines was close enough to see the name of who Ming Xiao was texting but it wasn’t that much help as her friend’s name on her cellphone was _**‘V’**_ and that could’ve been almost anyone in LA. It didn’t take long for Ming Xiao’s friend to reply, which read as ** _‘Very well, I’ll accept both of his conditions, but I have one to add myself. When you get to the hotel of Mr Rodriguez’s choosing, turn out all of the lights or he can forget me coming. V.’_ **“Is that acceptable to you, Rodriguez?” Ming Xiao asked

It was pretty damn obvious that the reason this _ **‘V’**_ had wanted to watch him and Ming Xiao fuck in a darkened room was that they weren’t exactly meant to be meeting with her. A Kindred most likely. Nines couldn’t imagine that any of the Anarch Barons still holding any territory would be stupid enough to fuck around with the leader of the Kuei-jin, aside from himself that was. No, with the sleek limo, it was probably a high ranking member of the Camarilla, perhaps a Ventrue even with the **_‘V’_ **username. This _**‘V’**_ could be the Ventrue Primogen, someone from the Prince’s inner circle or even LaCroix himself! It might be too good to be true but Nines felt he had to take the risk.

“Yeah, I think that’s fine,” Nines answered coolly, feeling excitement building up rapidly inside him. Whether it was a trap or exhibitionist sex show for one, tonight should be interesting regardless…

The place Nines had chosen for this little performance starring him and Ming Xiao was a normal run-of-the-mill, decent drive-in motel. Nothing too fancy nor too filthy to match the self-hatred he had sinking in his gut like a stone. Just plain, boring and reasonably comfortable.

He had expected Ming Xiao to sniff her nose at the place and especially at the room they were staying in, but her face had been unreadable and she hadn’t said much, aside from polite pleasantries to the receptionist as they booked in.

The room itself was just a plainly decorated room that was a little on the dated side, say from twenty years ago, with one double bed that looked neat and wasn’t going to be stabbing them with broken springs anytime soon, and a small bathroom with the usual toilet, sink and shower. There was a bedside lamp on the nightstand and a standing lamp next to an armchair across the room facing the bed. Perfect for someone to have a front row seat to the live porn performance he and Ming Xiao were going to put on.

However, as Nines sat on the bed, he couldn’t help but feel a little trepidation for what was to come, like he was going to have porn stage fright or something, which shouldn’t be too much of a problem as he could control whether he was able to get erect or not. Nines didn’t think it was the idea of him failing to perform to this **_‘V’s_** liking that was really bothering him, rather it was the discomfort of having to give more of himself away just for the chance to have something over Ming Xiao and this ** _‘V’_**. But that could end up amounting to nothing and then he would have needlessly sunk himself lower than he had to. Also, there was the fact that he might be using this spy nonsense to excuse the reality that he actually was here simply to fuck Ming Xiao again. As if he couldn’t be anymore disgusted with himself!

Nines’ self-hating thoughts were interrupted by Ming Xiao climbing onto the bed and coming up behind him, embracing him, “You are wearing such a serious look on your face tonight, is there something wrong?” she asked softly, her fingers gently tracing the front of his black shirt. She tssked at Nines when he gave a non-committal reply that he was fine. “Rodriguez, please don’t pretend everything is fine after I found you slumped against a dirty wall in an alleyway with the most despairing look on your face!”

Nines scoffed, like he would tell her what the real problem was. “It’s just personal stuff, nothing to worry about. When’s your friend coming?”

Ming Xiao’s fingers crawled up his chest to his neck, “He’ll be here in a little while, things came up delaying him but he has reassured me that he is coming. But let’s not ignore your problem, after all it might be it’ll affect your performance tonight and I also want to have a good time too, you know.”

Nines shrugged out of her hold and slipped off his leather jacket, “Yeah, well, I was dealing with the same personal issues last night and I was able to push those aside when we hung out together. Unless you have some complaints about my performance from last night?”

Ming Xiao sighed and pulled Nines close to her again, “I have no complaints about how you took me last night, but let’s be honest, once the ecstasy of sex left your mind, whatever was truly bothering you made you run out of the limo like a scared alley cat without leaving a way for me to contact you. It is not something I want a repeat of,” she lectured sternly.

Nines cringed, she had a point there but his issues were still something he could never trust Ming Xiao with, especially if he wanted to spy on her as well. But still he needed to say something. He took in a deep breath and said, “It’s just this whole thing with us, that’s not entirely sitting right with me. We’re at war and yet we are fucking like bunnies and going to do this again in front of some guy who doesn’t want me to know who he is yet.”

Ming Xiao removed her black and gold hairpins and placed them on the nightstand, then switched on the bedside lamp, “My friend only wanted to watch us in the dark because you insisted on choosing the place we were going to, not that I blame you, we’re not exactly the dearest of friends. But, we don’t have to be always at each other’s throats, we both know this feud between us cannot continue on forever. And I would like to think these nights we spend together are a way for us to change our feelings towards each other…”

 _Nothing could ever change how much I despise you…even if right now all I want to do is kiss you…_ Nines thought to himself angrily. “Yeah,” Nines replied wistfully, “So, should I take my clothes off ready for your friend’s appearance or does he want us to put on a striptease too?”

“I think with the room being all dark and only illuminated by the bedside lamp, he would appreciate us being already undressed.” Ming Xiao unzipped the back of her dress and pulled it down, revealing her naked body, “Turn off the main light, will you?”

“Sure.” Nines, in a flash, switched the light off and came back to the bed, removing the rest of his clothes and going under the bedcovers. Ming Xiao joined him, laying close to him. Funny, even though Kuei-jin were created by rising from the grave, not only were they still able to eat normal food but also their bodies still held warmth like a living human being. Nines couldn’t ignore how good her warm body felt against his cold, dead skin.

After warming the blood in his veins, Nines pulled Ming Xiao into his arms, the illusion of close intimacy between them took the edge off the uneasiness he was feeling. “I hope this is as nice for you as it is for me,” he blurted out, as his hand rubbed down her smooth back. It was stupid, he knew, but the soft lighting was having an effect on him. The foolish, romantic part of him wanted to believe Ming Xiao when she said they didn’t have to be enemies anymore and tonight was the first night of something special between them. Thankfully, he wasn’t that braindead stupid.

Ming Xiao nuzzled closer into Nines’ shoulder. “Hmm… yes, it is. It always amazes me how you Cainites manage to make your skin feel so hot to the touch, even more so than a mortal…” she mused, cupping his jaw and running her thumb across his stubble, “Have you thought about growing that stubble into a proper beard, Rodriguez?”

“Please call me Nines,” he replied, gazing down into her jade green eyes, they were much softer now. He had to keep reminding himself that Ming Xiao was playing him and not starting to have feelings for him, “And I’ve thought about it a few times. Why? Do you want me to grow it out?”

“No reason, I’m not discomforted by the feel of your stubble against my skin, the opposite really,” Ming Xiao pulled Nines’ face down close and pressed her lips onto his.

Unlike last night when they had first kissed and it was passionate and desperate, this kiss was much more gentle and sweet, the air of intimacy so strong. Nines wrapped an arm around Ming Xiao’s shoulders, pulling her body closer to him, feeling his blood flood to his cock, hardening it. He laid soft kisses along her neck and down to the tops of her shoulders, bringing soft cries from her lips. During their kiss they rolled around on the bed until Ming Xiao was now laying on her back and he was on top of her. She laughed when Nines’ cock brushed against her clit and he couldn’t help but chuckle too.

Nines had been about to rub his dick against her some more, when a knock on the door interrupted them. Ming Xiao quickly moved Nines off her and climbed off the bed towards the door. With her hand on the doorknob she turned to him, “Nines, close your eyes and face the wall until he sits in the armchair and once we start, you keep your sight only on me, understand? These are his conditions, break any one of them and he’ll not be happy.”

Nines was partly tempted to say that ** _‘V’_ **could fuck off and that he wanted to continue this sweet lovemaking they had going on, but he was also intrigued by the thought of fucking Ming Xiao in front of someone else. And well, pissing off **_‘V’_** wasn’t going to help him in his quest to find something to ruin Ming Xiao and the potential Camarilla member, was it? Nines turned to face the wall and closed his eyes.

He heard Ming Xiao open the door and give ** _‘V’_ **a greeting, “Ah, there you are, I didn’t think you were going to be this early!” She closed the door after **_‘V’_** walked inside, his footsteps soft on the carpeted floor. “Why don’t you have a seat in the armchair, it looks rather comfortable.” _**‘V’**_ made a grunting noise that sounded a little familiar to Nines’ ears. It couldn’t be, could it?

Nines gripped the bedsheet at the sound of his rapidly beating heart almost drowning out the creaking of the armchair when _**‘V’**_ sat down. The mattress dipped when Ming Xiao climbed back into the bed and he nearly shivered when she wrapped her arms around him, whispering in his ear, “Are you ready to start?”

After Nines nodded, Ming Xiao then turned him around and, holding his face in her warm hands, kissed him hungrily. Keeping his eyes shut, Nines pulled Ming Xiao into his lap, wrapping an arm around her shoulders, his cock rubbing against the wet lips of her cunt, making her moan under her breath. Leaving her lips, he kissed and lightly bit a trail down her throat and between her breasts, pinching her hardening nipples. She arched herself backwards with a harsh sigh when Nines suckled onto a nipple, pulling on his hair hard.

“Lay me down, Nines, he can’t see the whole of my body like this,” Ming Xiao breathlessly said, letting go of her hold on his hair. Nines pushed her onto the mattress, continuing to kiss down her stomach, massaging her breasts and nipples.

He could hear the sound of raindrops hitting the motel window as he pushed Ming Xiao’s legs open, licking and kissing along her inner thighs to her pussy. “Do you like it so far?” she asked _**‘V’**_ with a blissful sigh. _**‘V’**_ made a noise of agreement, which again sounded very familiar, whoever the voice belonged to was the kind of conceited piece of shit Kindred that absolutely had a membership with the Camarilla but for now he couldn’t dwell on that.

Holding Ming Xiao’s hips in place and close to his face, Nines licked up her slit and roughly rubbed her clit between two fingers. Both of Ming Xiao’s hands pressed down onto Nines’ head as she grunted loudly and thrust herself up, grinding her cunt against his face. “Can you see how he so effortlessly pleasures me, knowing that his place is between my legs, as is yours?” Ming Xiao asked _**‘V’**_ with a purr. Apparently Nines wasn’t the only one getting the femdom treatment, he wasn’t sure whether to be relieved or jealous.

The armchair creaked again and the unclinking of a belt perked Nines’ ears, painting the image in his mind of a man shadowed by darkness, leaning back in the armchair, unzipping his fly and pulling his cock out. The soft grunting noise coming from across the room confirmed his imaginings.

“I’m glad you’re enjoying what’s he’s doing to me so far,” Ming Xiao said sensually, her hips relaxing, allowing Nines to suck on her clit. It should’ve disgusted him to be putting on a show for some fucking Cammy traitor, but yet Nines knew he was barely any better, especially since he too was giving his own leaking cock a good few strokes.

Nines lapped his tongue up and down Ming Xiao’s clit while continuing to pinch it between his two fingers. She tugged on Nines’ hair painfully, moaning almost to screaming point and her body writhed. The sound of _ **‘V’**_ s groans and pumping his own dick got louder in Nines’ ears. “Oh, that-that’s go-good, keep doing that!” gasped Ming Xiao. Nines had no idea who she was referring to, it could be either him or _**‘V’**_ or hell, both of them! Regardless, he licked around and inside the entrance of Ming Xiao’s cunt, tasting her wonderful sweetness again. God, he had missed this, his cock was aching so much to be inside her again.

Thankfully though he didn’t have to wait long as Ming Xiao soon dragged his head up to hers and kissed him passionately, her tongue delving into his open and willing mouth. Nines hooked both of her legs around his hips and, with Ming Xiao’s help, guided his throbbing cock to her entrance, slowly pushing it inside. He held her close to him, growling in her ear as he slid all the way in, before beginning to thrust at a fast pace. Ming Xiao’s cunt squeezed him and she clawed her nails down his shoulders to his chest, the smell of his own fresh blood filling his nostrils.

Nines even got the chance to taste the salty, fiery burn of his energetic blood on his tongue when she pressed her fingertips into his mouth. He groaned around her fingers and thrust harder inside her and the shuddering cries Ming Xiao uttered made it ever harder for him not to lose himself. Nines kissed her lips roughly, biting and licking, hungry for more as he snapped his hips fast and hard. She moaned into his kiss, her cunt’s hold around his cock tightening, it was too much…

Nines was close to losing it when he was pulled off Ming Xiao from behind. He unconsciously opened his eyes and turned to face the asshole, his hand immediately clutching at his throat. The asshole in question was, as he had guessed, a conceited piece of shit Camarilla member and, even though Sebastian LaCroix had been on his list of possible suspects, it was still shocking. Shocking that LaCroix could be dumber than he was. Nines had to laugh, “You not enjoying the show anymore, LaCroix?” he asked, letting go of LaCroix’s throat. The asshole Prince only sniffed disdainfully and quickly shoved him aside. Nines’ shoulder smacked against the headboard. He was surprised that the asshole had the nerve, but when he turned to face him, he somewhat understood why. LaCroix, still mostly dressed, was on top of Ming Xiao, kissing her with abandon and thrusting his hips against hers, her legs wrapped tightly around his waist. They shifted their position to Ming Xiao being on top of LaCroix, his cock thrusting in her cunt. Nines felt a pang of disappointment and jealousy at the loud moans Ming Xiao was making.

Feeling used and thrown away, after all, he got what he came for, Nines was thinking about slipping off the bed and gathering his clothes, yet didn’t move an inch. Instead, his cock twitched and leaked more precum while he watched Ming Xiao restrain LaCroix’s arms above his head as she thrust her hips down harshly on his cock. The gasps LaCroix was making made Nines snake a hand down to his own slick cock and pump it hard. He couldn’t believe it, wouldn’t have believed it, if someone had ever told him that he’d be jerking his dick to the sounds of that Cammy prick and Ming Xiao fucking each other’s brains out right in front of him!

Ming Xiao suddenly let go of LaCroix’s arms, climbed off him and crawled over to Nines. “Oh, are you feeling lonely, Nines?” she asked coyly while removing his hand from his cock. Nines felt so stupid and pathetic for nodding. Ming Xiao’s eyes brightened and she smiled, massaging Nines’ balls with her warm fingers, “Oh, you poor thing, I apologise for Sebastian’s behaviour, but when he sees me being taken by such a strong man it simply drives him wild…”

Nines glanced over at LaCroix, who was now sitting up and biting his lip as he jerked his slick looking cock, his icy blue eyes wide with excitement. Nines’ attention was taken away from LaCroix when he felt Ming Xiao’s warm tongue swirl around his cock. He pulled on her hair as she took more of his cock inside her mouth, the wet heat enveloping him was so good…

“D-don’t you dare climax in her mouth, Rodriguez,” LaCroix cried out, his voice extremely frayed as he quickened the pumping of his cock. “Not until she orgasms first,” he panted out, his eyes having a hard time staying open.

Spurred on by LaCroix’s challenge, Nines lightly pushed Ming Xiao off his cock and laid her back on the bed, spreading her legs open and sucking on her clit while pushing two of his fingers inside. But she shoved him back and climbed on top of him, pressing her hand hard on his chest and using the other to insert his cock inside her cunt. Nines grabbed onto her hips, his thrusts in time to hers. It was hard to keep himself from coming as she squeezed around him. He looked up at Ming Xiao’s beautiful body and face, her lipstick was smeared all around a grinning mouth that made the most wonderful moans and cries and her jade green eyes were gazing at him softly. She bent down to kiss Nines sweetly, her fingers interlacing with his hands and holding them above his head.

It was easy for Nines to lose himself to the soft, sweet kisses she was giving, the reassuring hold of her dominance and the friction of his thrusts into her amazingly wet and tight cunt. He barely acknowledged anything around them aside from LaCroix’s groans in the background. Nothing else seemed to exist but this. Ming Xiao screamed and her cunt squeezed his cock one final time and wetness coated him. It wasn’t long before Nines came inside with a low groan.

In his daze, Nines vaguely noticed Ming Xiao sluggishly sitting up and gesturing at LaCroix for him to come over. The Ventrue crawled towards them and stood up, his cock level with her breasts. Nines watched as LaCroix furiously jerked his cock until he shot his blood-coloured semen all over Ming Xiao’s breasts with a choked cry. She looked down at her bloody covered tits and swiped up with two fingers some of LaCroix’s cum and motioned for him to come closer. The Prince, panting, sank down to his knees and opened his mouth wide, sticking out his tongue. Ming Xiao pushed her fingers onto LaCroix’s tongue. He immediately sucked onto her fingers and then happily licked up the rest of his own cum left on her breasts. Nines winced and his spent cock still inside Ming Xiao’s cunt twitched at the sight. After LaCroix had finished cleaning her breasts, Ming Xiao shoved him away and dismounted from Nines’ cock, his cum dripping down her thighs as she straddled his face. She didn’t even need to ask as Nines pulled her hips down and greedily lapped up his own cum, gifted with her contented sighs.

Once he was finished, Ming Xiao climbed off Nines’ face, bent down to cup his chin and pressed a small kiss on his lips. “You two are just such beastly animals to me, pretending to be civilised men,” Ming Xiao said with a cruel chuckle, before moving away from them, picking up her dress. Nines laid there limply as he watched Ming Xiao get dressed and put her hairpins into her neatly done up bun. LaCroix was slumped against the headboard, lighting up a cigarette, with a lighter that Nines recognised as his. He’d give the asshole shit for rummaging in his pockets later.

“When are we going to do this again?” Nines asked Ming Xiao while she finished putting her high-heeled boots on.

Ming Xiao turned her head to Nines, her lips twisted in a smile, “Will tomorrow night be acceptable?”

Nines hated himself for saying yes so quickly, but there was probably more he could find out and with LaCroix being confirmed to be Ming Xiao’s friend, he had a starting point in bringing these two down…

But first, Nines needed to set some things straight with LaCroix, “If you’re going to be going through my pockets like that, the least you can do is offer me one.”

LaCroix turned to Nines with the same bored expression he’d had given him the first night they met after being told that the Camarilla wasn’t needed nor welcome in LA but of course, these Cammy fucks didn’t care much for what anyone else wanted. With a weary sigh, LaCroix lazily tossed Nines the pack of cigarettes and his lighter. “I believe you were too busy enjoying the sinful fruits of your labour,” LaCroix said dryly, blowing out a thin line of smoke.

Nines popped a cigarette in his mouth and lit it, “Ain’t that the kettle calling the pot black?” he blew out his own puff of smoke before continuing on, gesturing between LaCroix and Ming Xiao, who was smoothing the front of her dress. “So how did you two get together? She gave you a handy at a nightclub too?”

With a groan LaCroix quickly turned his head towards Ming Xiao, “I still cannot believe you did that!” The only answer Ming Xiao gave him was a half-hearted shrug. LaCroix rolled his eyes at her, then turned to face Nines again, “Well not all of us are swayed by our _genitals_ Rodriguez!”

“Kettle calling the pot, LaCroix,” Nines reminded him with a smirk.

LaCroix relented, “Fair point… but that’s not all Ming Xiao and I do together. If you’re smart, you’ll join us.”

If either of us were smart we wouldn’t be in this motel room, fucking the enemy… Nines thought to himself. There wasn’t really any turning back, “Okay, I’ll bite.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw while this fic may have some similarities with one of my posted and soon to be posted fics, the outcome of the political intrigue in this fic is going to be really different to those fics.


	3. Advice from a Smiling Demon

The rain had just stopped when Nines stepped out of the Last Round. Shame really, he had been getting used to the weather matching his mood these past couple of nights. As he walked over to his motorcycle, he saw the previously absent man he had been looking for last night. He was leaning an arm casually on the handle.

“Heard you’ve been looking for me,” Smiling Jack said with a wide toothy grin, “you looking for some advice or condemnation for this screwy situation you’ve gotten yourself into?”

Nines’ mouth fell open in shock. How the fuck did Jack know about the deal he’d made with LaCroix and Ming Xiao? He hadn’t even told Damsel or Skelter about this probably dumb idea of infiltrating LaCroix’s and Ming Xiao’s little alliance, knowing that they would’ve told him how much of a bad move it was! That was if they didn’t come to loathe him for being willing to have sex with Ming Xiao… twice…

But where had Jack been when he’d needed him? Maybe this whole fucked up thing at the motel wouldn’t have happened if he had- No! He shouldn’t even dare to think about shifting the blame of his actions from himself to Jacks’s feet! He was an eighty-two year old Kindred and needed to take responsibility for his choices.

“I don’t think condemnation is gonna be any help for me in this case,” Nines admitted sheepishly, crossing his arms, “Although, I think any advice you might’ve had to give me last night would be a moot point…”

Jack roared with laughter, slapping Nines’ shoulder hard before then wrapping a strong arm around his neck and nuzzling the top of his head as if he were his older brother. “Oh you poor bastard, not only have you stuck your nose into too much politics but now also your dick as well!”

Nines could only reply with a nervous laugh at Jack’s all together too accurate statement. What could he say? Really he was just glad that someone else knew about this and that he now had someone he could confide in.

“Shame I can’t help you with this mess you’re in. I’m afraid you’re on your own with this one, Nines.” Jack’s sober words brought reality down on Nines’ head. He let go of Nines, and chuckled mirthlessly. “Maybe you’ll make something good come out of this little deal with LaCroix and Ming Xiao but I doubt it. More likely it’ll have you sinking further to their level than achieving anything worthwhile.”

“I’m not actually buying whatever bullshit they’re going to try and sell me, Jack. I’m just trying to get LaCroix and Ming Xiao to trust me enough to bring them both down!” Nines stated defensively, feeling indignation over how Jack seemed to think that he was some naïve dumbass!

Jack shook his head and sighed, “I know, Nines but if you think that pounding Ming Xiao’s pussy and sucking LaCroix’s dick is going to be enough to get them to make fuckwit mistakes that’ll get them killed, you’re going to have a rude awakening!”

“I’m not sucking LaCroix’s dick, Jack!” Nines growled.

Jack just snorted a chuckle. “Then maybe that’s your problem there, Nines! Yesterday, I would’ve told you, if you weren’t willing to go all the way then you just should forget the shitty idea but then you had to go and make a deal with those snakes that you can’t back out on…”

Nines closed his eyes, feeling the weight of his bad decision on his shoulders. Christ, he had really got himself stuck in a shit spot, hadn’t he? “I guess I wanted to do something about the Kuei-jin and the Camarilla instead of being stuck in the middle of this mini Cold War bullshit we’re in.”

“Yeah, it is a pretty bad spot we’re all in and not one we can just punch our way out of,” Jack said sardonically, “But this is a risky game you’re playing, Nines. One that you might not be able to come out of completely intact.”

“My morals are already in shit valley, Jack.”

“I’m not talking just your morals here, Nines. I mean if either LaCroix or Ming Xiao find out what you are really planning, you’ll be lucky if they let you keep your dick afterwards!” Jack pointed out darkly. “That gigantic Sheriff of LaCroix’s knows some nasty tricks that would make the Tzimisce’s toes curl in delight and I’ve also heard that Ming Xiao’s right hand man is a master in the art of torture! You really gotta watch yourself! And don’t fall for any Kindred and Kuei-Jin solidarity nonsense that Ming Xiao might try to sell you.”

Nines licked his lips. It figured that LaCroix and Ming Xiao would have such creepy fuckers on their side. Knowing this fact was really taking the edge off his enthusiasm for looking forward to having sex with Ming Xiao again tonight. Truthfully, this was what he had needed, a reality check, a reminder that whatever bullshit Ming Xiao had said about wanting to bring both Kindred and Kuei-jin together wasn’t sincere.

“Trust me, I have no intention of getting duped, Jack. As I’ve said before, I’m going to ingratiate myself into their confidence and hopefully steer the bastards into taking out the Sabbat before taking them down!” Nines stated defiantly, hoping that he actually could believe even ten percent of own his words. Jack was right about him probably not being able to do this without losing a piece of himself, whether physically or morally but these assholes had to go and besides it beat moping around feeling sorry for himself. Nines imagined that was how Jeremy McNeil had been spending his nights these past few years.

Jack’s right eyebrow rose and his lips opened in a crooked smile, his sharp fangs shining brightly in the streetlamp’s light. “Damn eager, aren’t yah? But tell me this, Nines, how would you take it if all your efforts and sacrifices were done for basically nothing and it would’ve been better if you’d just sat on your ass instead?” The foreboding that was in Jack’s voice aroused feelings of despair within Nines, making him want to second guess everything.

“Jack,” Nines started carefully, unsure how to even go about asking this, he didn’t want to sound like he was accusing Jack of playing the game. The Elder had, in contrast to others of his age, many times in the past made it clear that he didn’t do politics, preferring direct action over words or deals, it was what made Nines and his coterie admire him so much, he didn’t mess around. It was likely this was a rhetorical question rather than a warning that this whole thing wasn’t going to be worth it. But then again how the hell did Jack know about his twice done fuck up with Ming Xiao? “Jack, is there something you should be telling me? Something that could make all of what I’m doing pointless? And how the hell do you know about Ming Xiao and I?”

“Paranoid already?” Jack chuckled again when Nines glared at him. “Relax will ya, it’s just a question that you’ll have to keep in mind, Nines. I don’t want you to fuck yourself over by either getting killed or losing the trust of everyone that follows you for basically nothing.”

“Right,” Nines replied soberly with a nod. Jack was right, he had to admit that Damsel and Skelter, as well as the other Anarchs, could end up finding out about this deal he had made with LaCroix and Ming Xiao and get the wrong idea. _But maybe it would be worth losing their trust or even friendship if they would be safe after all of this was over._ Yet, thinking of losing this family he had managed to build after being embraced, even in the name of a good cause, stabbed deep into Nines’ heart.

Those demoralising thoughts were shattered by the sound of Jack’s voice. “And to answer your question of how I knew about your little rendezvous with Ming Xiao and LaCroix, let’s just say that I have people keeping an eye on them. And I have to say before you decided to stick your dick into the situation, there didn’t seem to be a way to get their little pact to dissolve.”

“Motherfucker! You knew about their alliance, why the hell didn’t you tell me before all this?” Nines growled angrily.

“And what would you have you done if I had? What would everyone want you to do if they knew?”

Nines pressed his lips together, Jack’s questions making him uncomfortable. He very well knew there was a chance he would’ve wanted to impulsively strike out against both LaCroix and the Kuei-jin and, of course, most certainly that was what the rest of the Anarchs would want to do if they knew about the pact. “War and it could be a disaster. Even if we did win, there would be too many losses,” Nines answered flatly.

“Yup, there would be and we would be vulnerable to the Sabbat. But maybe this little thing you have going on could work if you get LaCroix and Ming Xiao to turn on each other,” Jack mused, stroking his beard thoughtfully. “Of course, it’ll take you a while to, as you’ve said, ingratiate yourself with them first before you can turn them against each other without them becoming suspicious.”

Nines sighed heavily, this was why he had never wanted to deal with these Cammy style politics of manipulations and backstabbing in the first place. It took so long! And this? This could take years and how much of himself would there be left? But a little sacrifice is better than losing so many good Kindred for nothing. “Yeah, that’s the plan.”

Jack grinned at Nines. “Good. As long as you know what you’re getting into.”

“Thanks, Jack. See, you were able to- ” Nines was cut off by the sound of his cellphone ringing loudly. Pulling it out, he saw that he had new text, **_Where are you? We’re waiting on you! I do not tolerate lateness! V._**

“Is _His Majesty_ getting a little antsy at your lateness, Nines?” Jack said mockingly.

Nines chuckled, “Yeah he is, we’ll catch up later.” As he walked towards his motorcycle, a brief thought came to mind that maybe he could inform Jack about the goings on in his meetings with LaCroix and Ming Xiao. But when Nines turned around to talk to Jack again, the man was nowhere in sight.

As Nines rode his motorcycle on the open road the fresh, clean, just rained air and the relative quiet of very little traffic was a balm to his overwhelmed thoughts and the lengthy trip to the meeting place was giving him the time to get his head on straight. He needed it, the warning Jack had given him earlier about how risky and dangerous this undertaking was going to be was constantly looping around in his mind. By the time he arrived there couldn’t be anymore doubts, he had made his bed and now he had to lie in it.

Nines was aware of how free he was with his emotions, in other words, he had a crappy poker face. LaCroix and Ming Xiao would pick up on any doubts he had like bloodhounds and of course then he’d be really fucked! If he were lucky they would just have him killed on the spot cleanly but he doubted that they’d be that kind.

Not after being told by Jack that the Sheriff knew some tricks that would make a Tzimisce get wet over nor the fact that Ming Xiao’s right hand man could start courses on torture. The likelihood of having to deal with either or both of them didn’t fill Nines with much confidence.

Nines had seen first hand during the Kindred gatherings at Nocturne Theatre how merciless the Sheriff could be delivering just punishments to those who had stupidly broken the Masquerade. He knew better than to recklessly be at the wrong end of that huge giant’s just as big sword. And he had heard some nasty rumours about Ming Xiao’s right hand man, Tai Jiang, that he could control every bone in his body and could transform one of his arms into a deadly blade as well as being capable of turning into an ungodly monstrosity. He had even heard whisperings that he could paralyse anyone with just a touch or a look.

And those rumours didn’t hold a candle to the ones about Ming Xiao. Rumours of how she could transform herself into an horrific, undying monster that would make the most hardened Kindred Elders quake in their boots and how she could teleport anywhere she wanted. And then there was this one rumour, Nines had doubted the accuracy of, since it sounded way too much of a stretch, that she couldn’t die even if you sliced her head off.

As fantastical as those rumours sounded, Nines knew better than to dismiss them completely, after all there usually was a grain of truth in there. It would be good for him to be able to find out the reality of Ming Xiao’s powers, as well as those of all her most trusted personal. And to do that he would have to make her believe that she could trust him. No pressure, Nines thought to himself grimly.

He was briefly stopped by traffic control upon reaching the wreck of a fancy looking sports car surrounded by ambulance and police. Nines couldn’t help but stare when catching a glimpse of a dead man with a caved in face being zipped up in a body bag. Another man’s body, a headless one, was also being zipped up and carted off into the ambulance. One of detectives cracked an all so _tasteful_ joke that the way the head had flown off had been a ‘homerun’.

Nines would’ve loved to remind the asshole that he was cracking jokes about human beings that had just lost their lives tonight but he was now being allowed to pass and was already late. Couldn’t disappoint _His Majesty_ after all.

As Nines rode past the scene of the wreck, he could see no sign of whatever vehicle had slammed into the car. Asshole likely did a hit and run, provided it was even an accident in the first place. Fucking typical!

With the grim scene a reminder of how easily life could quickly end far behind Nines, he could just see up ahead the tips of the roof of the vineyard/winery/hotel. Time to get his game face on.

Nines wasn’t sure how to play things with Ming Xiao, she seemed to be pretty much in charge when it came to LaCroix and to an extent himself but maybe if he acted too submissive and pliant to her whims she’d know something was up. LaCroix on the other hand could be easier to fool but he still had to watch himself. Another thing was that Nines wasn’t entirely sure if he had to literally or only figuratively suck the man’s dick. Perhaps he could make a subtle pass at LaCroix to see if he had any interest in him or not? If not, he might have to settle at being the Cammy asshole’s golfing buddy or something.

Maybe it would be better for him to play things by ear in this first meeting and perhaps slip in the fact that the Sabbat were a big fucking problem waiting to happen if something wasn’t done first. With that good-as-any plan in mind, Nines breathed in deeply and rode closer to the hotel.

The valet gave Nines a snotty look as he walked across the parking lot towards the hotel entrance. He was tempted to flip the bird in reply but he didn’t have time for such bullshit.

The looks he received from the staff upon walking into the lobby weren’t much better. Clearly they disproved of his outfit consisting of a black leather jacket, jeans and boots. Okay, the jeans were washed out ones from the nineties that weren’t fashionable anymore but the fact they were giving him judgmental glances when there was a man standing nearby wearing khakis and crocs was just bullshit.

It was even more galling that LaCroix got away unscathed wearing a charcoal grey suit that was more fashionable in the late 19th century than 2004. He approached Nines with a tense grin on his face. Nines gave him a false smile of his own in return. “Sorry for getting held up, I hope it wasn’t too much trouble.”

LaCroix lead Nines by the shoulder out of the lobby and past the dining-room, “You’re lucky that Ming Xiao is able to hold drink ten times more than a mortal,” he sharply whispered in his ear. “We’ve been rather eager to get your perspective on the situation in Los Angeles.”

 _Yeah, my perspective is that the Sabbat need to eat shit and you two fuckers need to leave town._ “Yeah, sure, I’ll be more than happy to, LaCroix.”

“Excellent. I do hope you haven’t fed much tonight, I’ve also gotten us something exquisite to enjoy.”

“As long you aren’t serving us babies, I’m sure it’ll be just grand, otherwise we’re going to have a problem,” Nines quipped.

Perhaps the joke was a step too far, as LaCroix huffed loudly and glared at Nines in disgust. “Ugh, only the most vile of the Sabbat would even think to indulge in something so immoral!”

“Relax, I was just pulling your leg, LaCroix,” Nines said, giving him a hefty slap on his shoulder, making the smaller man wince a little.

But LaCroix recovered quickly, rolling his eyes at Nines. “Bad form, Rodriguez. I do hope that you’ll keep your tacky jokes to yourself when we dine with Ming Xiao.”

“Sure, I can do that.” _Okay, at least I’m not going to be asked to literally eat babies! Good to know that LaCroix adheres to the bare minimum of not being an evil piece of shit!_

LaCroix led Nines down a darkened staircase. The walls were lined with worn mahogany panels and the air was heavy with the scent of wine. Nines would bet any money that a Cammy Toreador with sharply honed heightened senses would be able to tell the age of each wine just from smelling the air around them. Looked like they were going to be dining in the wine cellar. _I hope LaCroix isn’t thinking that I’ll be easily tricked into being trapped behind a brick wall…_

Thankfully, LaCroix didn’t appear to be wanting to reenact Edgar Allen Poe’s **_The Cask of Amontillado_** with Nines tonight after all, being as Ming Xiao was indeed waiting for them. Dressed in an olive green Cheongsam, she was seated next to a small table cluttered with a few empty looking wine bottles and a half-drunken wineglass of red wine.

“I assume that your little Anarchs held you up?” Ming Xiao’s assumption didn’t come out as snidely spoken as Nines would’ve expected, but he still bristled at the idea of any of the Kindred of the Downtown Anarchs being ‘his’.

“It doesn’t work like that for the Anarchs, we don’t have the same laws as either the Camarilla or your courts,” Nines stated, taking a seat in one of the chairs closest to Ming Xiao. Seeing how bright and sober her jade green eyes were, LaCroix had been right about her being able to hold her drink better than any mortal. Nines could imagine Ming Xiao drinking every drinking champion in the world under the table without even getting a little bit tipsy.

Ming Xiao smiled, slowly shaking her head, like she was pitying him. “And isn’t that the problem? You have no centralised leadership, no concrete laws and your Barons were constantly fighting for territory before we came to Los Angeles.” She gestured at both LaCroix and herself.

Nines couldn’t help glaring at LaCroix, who was smirking at Ming Xiao’s insults and criticisms of the Anarchs. Sad thing was in a way she wasn’t entirely wrong, LA was always a city that everyone fought over. “Guess you decided that tonight was the night when you’d shit all over my Sect then, huh?” he retorted, crossing his arms, his lips quirked upwards. Honestly, he couldn’t believe the nerve Ming Xiao had! “I thought you wanted me on your side.”

Ming Xiao chuckled as she took a small sip from her wineglass, “Oh please, if everything was absolutely wonderful in the Anarch Free States then you wouldn’t be here with LaCroix and I.”

Nines clenched his fists. “No, it wasn’t all great but it was better than the Camarilla rule before!”

“As you know from those who were there,” LaCroix chimed in, placing a wineglass filled with blood in front of Nines. The rich smell of blood was near overwhelming with the scent of sure deliciousness it promised. Nines could feel his beast rattling its prison bars with excitement. “From what I heard,” the wonderful scent grew even stronger as LaCroix poured himself a glass, “you weren’t even embraced during the time of Don Sebastian’s tyrannical rule and have never experienced Camarilla rule in other territories…”

“Yeah, but that doesn’t mean you ruling LA like it’s one of your businesses is any better, LaCroix. Empty promises without real action aren’t enough for everyone to accept your rule,” Nines stated, taking a big sip of his blood. LaCroix wasn’t kidding about this being exquisite, Nines had never tasted anything quite like it in all his years as a Kindred.

Getting the chance to drink something so wonderful fuelled a bubbling anger in Nines’ gut, at the idea of not everyone being able to experience this without having to scrape and intrigue their way to the top. _Christ, is that what I have done? I sold a piece of my soul just for the chance to take these fuckers down and I’m already tasting my first temptation…_ But as much as Nines felt a little guilty enjoying this blood, he knew that it would be fucking stupid to purge himself of it. It wouldn’t do shit aside from pissing LaCroix off and blowing any chance of doing this thing right.

“Rodriguez, I’m quite aware of how my rule over Los Angeles is going, thank you very much!” LaCroix snarled at Nines, which just made him let out a laugh. The Ventrue pouted a little when Ming Xiao joined in with Nines’ laughter. “Alright, that’s enough, you two, we’re here to settle business!” he commanded sulkily.

“Fine,” Nines replied with a shrug, “So what kind of business are you talking, since you’ve said before that you want my perspective on the bullshit happening in our city?”

“Well, first of all, what’s your view of how dangerous the Sabbat presence is, Rodriguez?” Ming Xiao asked. “As Sebastian and I have noticed, the horrible little pests are breeding at an alarming rate.”

 _Looks like I don’t need to do a lot of convincing of how much a problem the Sabbat are after all…_ “You said it yourself, they’re dangerous and their nasty little habit of mass-embracing could make things dicey if left alone for too long. But the thing is, what’s your plan to deal with them? I hope you’re not expecting the Anarchs to do all the legwork for you.”

Nines stiffened briefly at the warm touch of Ming Xiao’s hand on his shoulder, annoyed at himself for how quickly her gesture began to feel comforting. The way her eyes softened as she spoke didn’t help either. If he hadn’t known better, he’d believe she was being sincere. “Of course not,” she said, “it wouldn’t be fair for us to expect you to waste the lives of your people needlessly. Isn’t that right Sebastian?”

LaCroix nodded in agreement. “Exactly. What we’re asking you to do is to help us in sabotaging the Sabbat on a street level and, as well, keep me informed of any signs of plague-bearers that would certainly crop up in Downtown.”

“Christ! You’re saying that the Sabbat could be planting-plague bearers around the city? Maybe it would be best to get Isaac and Therese involved in this? We’ll crush the Sabbat before they even have time to think of pulling reprehensible shit like that!” Nines already knew that LaCroix and Ming Xiao would shoot down that idea but he had to keep himself real here, let them believe that he was some naïve idiot that they could corrupt to their ways. _Of course, it would also be nice if we did the sensible idea of all coming together but snakes like them don’t think about seeing the bigger picture if it don’t have the outcome of them coming out on top!_

LaCroix’s finger traced around his wineglass, his icy blue eyes gazing into Nines’ thoughtfully. “Perhaps. I think you would have the best chance of convincing them of joining forces with us to take down the Sabbat. However, we have another problem that needs addressing, Rodriguez.”

“Yeah, what’s the problem?”

“Well, there’s a Brujah, by the name of Jackson, whom I suspect of being a traitor, slivering his way into our ranks. I believe he is an Antitribu and I want your help in finding out what he’s up to.” Nines didn’t miss the subtle rising of Ming Xiao’s eyebrow as she looked at LaCroix intently, her hand tensing slightly on his shoulder.

 _Does she know something about this Jackson that neither LaCroix and I do? If so then what? Is Jackson actually one of hers?_ If that was true and Ming Xiao had a man inside the Camarilla then finding proof of that and presenting it to LaCroix would break off their pact perfectly. This would lead to war between the Camarilla and the Kuei-jin and all Nines had to do was watch these two assholes rip and tear each other apart.

But the Cammy thinking of allowing his enemies to fuck one another over didn’t hold as much appeal as he had thought it would, in fact it made him feel disgusted. But for what? For the sake of his principles? Fuck that! He’d thrown them away last night and the lives of the Anarchs were more important than his morals!

“Sure, I’ll look into him and let you know anything that confirms your suspicions.” Nines felt a stab of disappointment when he felt Ming Xiao’s hand pull away from his shoulder. Looking at the fixed smile on Ming Xiao’s face, showing that she was anything but pleased about this development, he realised something was up but why the hell was she being so obvious? Surely LaCroix could not be blind to this?

“Excellent, I’ll forward the details about Jackson soon.” LaCroix gave no indication that he had noticed anything wrong with Ming Xiao but Nines knew that he couldn’t be this dense, wouldn’t have survived in the Camarilla this long otherwise. There was no way that this wasn’t some sort of a test or trap.

And if it was, then Nines knew he had to watch his step.


	4. Checkmates and Fireflies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry for the four-month wait on updating this fic but I had problems with even writing more for this fic and was working on other writing projects or editing, now however I've gotten two new chapters of this fic done and I'm hoping to get the fifth one up next real soon! XD

“Checkmate,” Nines said for the third time tonight, smirking a little at the incredulous expression on LaCroix’s face and his lips mouthing the word ‘impossible’. Nines didn’t understand why it was so hard for the Ventrue to realise that he himself had made it impossible for his own king to escape.

After all it was LaCroix’s own fault that he had allowed him to take all of his strong pieces by placing them in such shitty places. Frankly the way LaCroix had let his queen get taken had been just embarrassing, he had wasted such a powerful piece to take one of Nines’ pawns, carelessly putting it in Nines’ rook’s target range!

LaCroix’s brows continued to furrow, as he stared intently in silence at the chessboard, his lips quirking into a half snarl and his knee bopping up and down. Nines half wondered if this was the point where LaCroix was going to explode, a third time beaten too much for his Ventrue Prince ego.

It could blow Nines’ whole plans if the Ventrue did lose his temper and decide that he couldn’t be in an alliance with someone who could beat him at chess three times in a row, but, on the other hand, it would be hilarious to see the asshole act like a child, throwing a tantrum over something so silly as a board game.

But maybe it was due to Ming Xiao’s presence or a scrap of what was left of LaCroix’s pride to not lose it in front of his rival that made the Ventrue sigh with resignation and offer his hand for Nines to shake. Nines shook it, after all it was better to be a good winner than a bad one.

“I must congratulate you, Rodriguez, on your stellar tactical mind. It has been a very long time since I’ve had another Kindred beat me three times in a row,” LaCroix said with a lifted chin and a smile that didn’t quite reach his icy blue eyes. Truthfully, his eyes were more saying ‘Please now kindly go fuck yourself!’ rather than ‘Jolly good show, old chap!’.

“Thanks,” was all Nines felt he could say in response that wouldn’t be rubbing it in LaCroix’s face about him losing so badly, though he wasn’t going to lie and pretend that LaCroix had done a great job of playing during their three games either. LaCroix would certainly catch that Nines was bullshitting about that!

The tension in LaCroix’s shoulders lessened a bit, “It is no wonder that the Anarchs have lasted so long under your leadership!”

Nines’ smirk dropped at LaCroix’s insincere praising, bristling at being reminded of how everyone in the Anarchs treated him. He bet LaCroix did it on purpose to gain a little of his pride back, judging from the smug smile that shortly appeared on his lips. Nines squared his shoulders, “It’s not just me alone, Isaac and Therese have done a lot to keep things running in LA.”

“I see that you are reluctant to take sole credit, Rodriguez, instead you praise the leaders of your collective,” Ming Xiao stated with curious interest in her voice, before taking a spoonful of her chocolate lava cake. Considering Ming Xiao’s homeland was mainland China, Nines had a feeling that her use of the word ‘collective’ to describe his working together with Isaac and Therese was anything but complimentary.

“And here I thought you all only saw the Freestates as nothing more than warring baronies. You calling us a collective, implies that you recognise that we are capable of working together,” Nines replied with an arched eyebrow, waiting for a possible sharp comment or backhanded compliment from her.

Ming Xiao took another laboured spoonful of her cake, “I didn’t say it was impossible for the Anarchs to work together, but rather that you all only seem willing to when you all have a common enemy.”

“As it is often the way of things, rarely does any organisation like the Anarch movement ever think to do the sensible thing of simply burying their pride to work towards a greater good,” LaCroix added with a smirk while taking a sip of his blood.

Nines sighed, it seemed that the theme of ‘Let’s shit on the Anarchs tonight!’ was still going strong. _Honestly do these assholes think that I get off on them shitting on my sect?!?_ “And I’m guessing the Kuei-jin and the Camarilla never have problems within their own organisations with working together like one big happy family?” Nines asked dryly, feeling fairly pleased that the smug smirk was wiped off LaCroix’s face.

Ming Xiao, on the other hand, merely shrugged her shoulders. “Sadly we do not live in a world where everyone is wise enough to understand the importance of coming together for the greater good. Sometimes they must be forced to be convinced to cooperate with each other,” she said with a sad shake of her head.

Nines crossed his arms. Whether Ming Xiao was being sincere or not, she made a fair point, well, more for the unstable Anarch communities outside of LA than for the Los Angeles Freestate itself. “I get what you mean, but forcing everyone to work together ain’t gonna work that well. Especially since some folk’s very existence is a threat to others,” he pointed out.

“Then you get rid of the ones that don’t fit. If their only purpose is to be needlessly destructive, then it is no great loss when they are wiped out. The eradication of the Sabbat, as you know and agree with, would help this city tremendously!” Ming Xiao coldly said, pushing her plate an inch away.

LaCroix said nothing, merely nodding in agreement with her.

Nines felt a slight chill go down his spine. He couldn’t help feel that in the future the Anarchs would be the next ‘vermin’ to be eradicated in her and LaCroix’s plans. But maybe he could prevent that from happening by making sure Ming Xiao and LaCroix turned on each other and this Jackson could be the key to breaking their alliance. If it wasn’t a trap in the making, that was…

“Yeah, taking care of the Sabbat would help this city a ton, you’ll get no disagreement about that from me. And speaking of the Sabbat, ” Nines stood up from his stool and finished off the rest of his glass of blood, “I need to get back to the Last Round before anyone wonders why I’ve been gone for so long. Also, when and where will you be sending me the info on Jackson?”

“Would sending a courier to the Last Round be suitable for you?”

Nines shook his head, “No. I don’t want any of your people coming around to the Last Round, it’ll raise too many questions.”

“I assure you that the courier won’t be wearing a T-shirt with my company’s logo on the front upon delivering such vital information. Regardless of what you may think of the Camarilla or my leadership capabilities, I do run a tight ship,” LaCroix said defensively.

Seeing the Ventrue off-kilter again tonight made Nines smile, “I’m sure, LaCroix, but I would rather if we met up again when you’re ready to give me the info I need.”

LaCroix magnanimously nodded, “Very well, I do believe we can do that. Jackson’s file will be ready for you tomorrow night. Where would you like to be picked up then?”

Nines glanced at Ming Xiao again as he had a think about it. Unlike before there was no change in her expression on hearing them talk about Jackson again. Either, though unlikely, he had been mistaken, or there really had been something up earlier with Ming Xiao’s theatrics and LaCroix’s strange blind spot. Of course, Nines would bet on the latter. “Pick me up at the entrance of Club Confession around nine, it’s the old church turned nightclub across the street from the Nocturne Theatre.”

“Of course, I do look forward to seeing you, would you also like to play another game of chess with me then?” Nines was a little surprised that LaCroix was even asking him to play chess with him again so soon. _I guess I’m now his chess buddy. Eh, it’s better than playing golf._

“Sure, I’m looking forward to beating you for the fourth time tomorrow!” Nines said with a chuckle, although no-one was laughing along with him, LaCroix closed his eyes with annoyance, and Ming Xiao sighed heavily and shook her head. “The third loss still stings, huh?” Nines added.

At that baiting comment LaCroix laughed lightly, “Oh, I wouldn’t be so sure of your chances tomorrow night. I’m now prepared for your playing style, so you might be the one in need of soothing over your loss! After all, pride does come just before the fall.”

 _Not if you fall first, you’ve got the most pride out of all three of us!_ “Well, I’ll look forward to meeting your challenge then.”

Nines was about to go up the stairs when he felt the warmth of Ming Xiao’s fingers on his arm. But when he turned, he saw that she had not moved but was still seated at her table, and the arm that was touching his arm was unnaturally sketched. Nines winced slightly at the freaky sight, remembering the other rumours he had heard about how some Kuei-jin could shift and shape their bodies into any way they wanted.

“Before you go back to your people, Rodriguez, would you do me the pleasure of joining me for a walk in the vineyards? It is rather lovely and peaceful this time of night,” Ming Xiao offered with a pleasant grin.

Nines pursed his lips as he thought over her offer. He really did need to get back to the Last Round soon, but this was an opportunity that he couldn’t miss to start planting the seeds of dissent between Ming Xiao and LaCroix. And the way LaCroix had made a slight huffing noise when Ming Xiao made her offer, showed he was feeling jealous from being left out.

 _But is this more theatrics again? Is this a way for them to lure me into a place that I really can’t back out of without it costing me everything?_ Jack’s words about how all this could be for nothing echoed in Nines’ mind. Although what could he do other than continue to ride this all out? And Ming Xiao’s warm fingers did feel so, so nice on his arm… “Sure, I’ve got time.”

Ming Xiao withdrew her hand, her arm slinked back to normal, and she quickly moved to Nines’ side. “Wonderful, I do believe that there are some fireflies out tonight as well,” she said, slipping her arm through his.

Walking in silence along the vineyard with Ming Xiao was more pleasant than Nines would’ve liked to admit. The purity of the air, the warmth of her hand clasping onto his arm, and seeing fireflies dancing around made it easier for him to forget the politics and the dangerous situation he was ensnared in.

He placed his hand on the top of Ming Xiao’s hip, feeling more of that warmth of hers under the silky fabric of her dress. He had to admit that part of his questionable attraction towards her had a lot to do with this humanlike heat her body gave off. Ironic, given that she was a seemingly cold-hearted woman and yet could be filled with such warmth that had Nines wanting to completely sink himself into her.

“See, I told you that it would be peaceful this time of night.” And well, Ming Xiao’s all-knowing calm tone, the same one she used even when she was insulting him, was still pleasant to his ears.

“Never doubted you on that, and you were right about the fireflies being out as well,” Nines said as he pulled Ming Xiao closer to himself, and her head rested against his chest. He found himself looking down into her jade green eyes which were gazing softly back up at him. It was easy to forget that they were meant to be at war when they were displaying affection like this with each other, but Nines knew that this was all part of the game Ming Xiao and LaCroix were playing with him, and thus he couldn’t just delude himself into thinking that this was all real, and she really viewed him as anything more than just an enemy to overcome and a cheap thrill. Of course, he couldn’t let on to her that he knew that to be a fact and had to continue playing the fool who thought this was truly going anywhere.

“So, how come you didn’t want LaCroix to come out and experience this with us tonight? He looked pretty pissed off that we left him out.” Not that Nines actually cared how LaCroix felt, he could kick rocks, but any possible way, even petty, to drive a wedge between LaCroix and Ming Xiao was always an advantage. Again, provided this wasn’t all theatrical bullshit to throw him off.

Ming Xiao chuckled, her fingers aimlessly playing with the zipper of his leather jacket, “Oh I didn’t want to have to choke on the ultramacho tension between you two if it didn’t have a positive benefit to me!”

Nines laughed, “Oh come on, it was mostly on his end. I don’t care if I win or lose chess against him!”

“So says the man who has yet to lose to him.” The doubtfulness Ming Xiao had in her voice gave Nines pause.

“How do you mean? You think if I would lose to him like that, I would also be on the verge of blowing up into a tantrum?” The idea was so alien to Nines that he couldn’t begin to imagine it.

Ming Xiao dragged the zipper down, opening up his leather jacket, revealing his plain white T-shirt underneath. “Come now, you really haven’t figured it out that you are the clear winner of the game you Cainites are playing?” she purred, her warm hand squeezing his pectorals, her eyes shining with great interest. Nines sighed softly in response, feeling some of his previously lacking enthusiasm for wanting to get down and dirty with her growing again.

More than keeping up with the whole charade it was genuine desire for release from all this bullshit. And Ming Xiao was, despite being one of the reasons for his fuckups, the only one that Nines wanted to express his need with for tonight. A truly goddamned shame that he didn’t have the time tonight for a fuck, not even a quick one.

“Ming, I can’t- ” he cut himself off when Ming Xiao pressed herself onto him, her hips rubbing against his. If this didn’t stop now, Nines knew he’d lose all resolve to not say ‘fuck it all’ to his friends’ concerns as to his whereabouts, just to have her right here in the vineyard. “I told you, I have to get back before anyone wonders where I’ve gone,” he claimed, despite wrapping an arm around her shoulders, tugging her close.

“I thought you were free to do as you please, Nines. Surely your own people can be without you for a little while longer…” Ming Xiao breathed, pressing kisses along his throat, her hands grasping down his torso to his hips.

Nines breathed, smelling the gentle scent of her jasmine perfume; he did want to agree with Ming Xiao so badly in this but he just couldn’t. Slowly pushing her away from him, Nines stood a few feet back and, quickly zipping his leather jacket up again, “That may be the case, but I can’t neglect my duties to them, after all, you’ve said they look to me as leader. I can’t just fuck around right now, what if something has happened to them?”

The corner of Ming Xiao’s lips quirked upwards, “That’s very responsible of you, Nines. I’m glad to see such a dutiful side to you, but then again, should I be so surprised? You have been showing me how unselfish you are when it comes to lovemaking…”

Squaring his shoulders, Nines fixed her with a piercing look. “Thanks. But don’t be so surprised by my willingness to giving a shit about the Kindred who follow me, Ming. The Freestates are all about looking out for your own, coming together is the strongest weapon against the Camarilla’s oppression,” he inwardly winced, remembering that he was meant to be in alliance with LaCroix and Ming Xiao, “excluding present circumstances, of course. I assuming that LaCroix is going to be at least dumping the bullshit parts of the traditions.” In Nines’ opinion pretty much all of the Camarilla traditions, aside from ‘don’t break the masquerade or else’, could be tossed in the garbage and lit on fire.

“So you want Sebastian’s rule to be the diet version of the Camarilla? Surely, isn’t that what your current baronies are at the moment?” Ming Xiao pointed out with a smirk.

Nines chuckled, Isaac would blow up into a fit of rage if he heard Ming Xiao make that comparison to his face. “Yeah, I guess you can see it like that, but trust me, I want anything but a ‘diet’ Camarilla ruling LA.”

Ming Xiao smiled as she walked towards Nines. “Then what do you want in rulership in Los Angeles, Nines? The New Promise Mandarinate is far fairer than you are willing to believe, far fairer than the courts of my homeland. I fear you wouldn’t have survived in the previous court I spent most of my existence in.”

He shoved his hands in his jeans’ pockets and glanced off in the direction of the fireflies; sadly they were now flying further out of sight. “Nothing that I can go into with one simple conversation.”

“Rarely can you ever discuss such important matters so easily, and it wouldn’t be fair to not at least include Sebastian in the discussion.”

 _Hopefully by the time the Sabbat are gone, the Camarilla and the Kuei-jin will be packing their bags and fuck off out of LA._ “Yeah, we do gotta include him, but I guess once the Sabbat have been driven out, we can cross that bridge when that happens,” Nines said, peering into Ming Xiao’s eyes. He shouldn’t have, in the near darkness they seemed to glow.

Her jade green eyes, so filled with more life than even a human’s, drew him in. Or was it just his imagination? He blinked rapidly and they seemed normal again, still beautiful but lacking that unusual glow and brightness. Nines turned away from her, running a hand through his hair, “But anyway, I really have to go now, I have a feeling the traffic going back will be real bad if I don’t leave now.”

“Of course, you have a safe ride back to your domain.” The graciousness in Ming Xiao’s voice helped sooth feelings that were bristling from being reminded that Downtown was technically his barony.

“Thanks, I hope the rest of your night goes well.” _If LaCroix’s smart, which I’m hoping he’s not, he will be apologetic towards Ming Xiao about wanting to metaphorically swing his dick around._

Nines felt blood rush to his heart when Ming Xiao kissed him briefly on the lips. “Hmm… that is kind of you to say, but I fear that I might be soothing poor Sebastian’s ego for the rest of the night.”

“Eh, just put his face between your legs, I’m sure it’ll make both of you happy in the end.” Nines joked.

Ming Xiao’s musical laughter freed him from any worries that his joke might’ve been going too far, “Well, that is an appealing suggestion, Nines!”

The ride back to Downtown was, as Nines had suspected, a bit of a shitshow. The godawful traffic brought things to an agonising standstill, making him partly regret not staying with Ming Xiao a little longer. But at the same time he felt glad that he had been able to resist the temptation to just drown himself within her. A good sign that he was keeping his head screwed on straight, last thing he needed was to make dumbass decisions with his dick.

Apparently there had been another roadside accident, a bunch of drunk, rich, frat boys driving around and crashing daddy’s expensive sport car. Thankfully, no-one was hurt during their crazy alcoholic ride, but he doubted that these assholes would face any serious charges for their reckless behaviour, _all thanks to Daddy’s money and connections. Wouldn’t be surprised if these morons will be running for Congress in ten or twenty years time…_

But dwelling on the idiots and assholes who may or may not be running for Congress wasn’t something Nines should be focusing on right now, he couldn’t let himself get distracted. And he had the sinking feeling that maybe he’d been making the wrong moves or discussing the wrong points with Ming Xiao in the vineyard. He could’ve mentioned Jackson and seen how she would’ve reacted, perhaps she would’ve given him something more to go on aside from the info LaCroix would be giving him later. Then again it could’ve been a bad idea to mention Jackson, either he would have been falling into a trap or she would’ve shut down completely, thinking that he was accusing her of being underhanded with LaCroix. And Nines didn’t think that he had gained enough of Ming Xiao’s trust to get her to admit to any backstabbing she had in mind for LaCroix. He would have to play it slow and by ear, no way could he afford any screws-ups in this mission due to being impatient.

Once the traffic had picked up again and he was back in Downtown with the Last Round within his sights, Nines felt himself relax, it was good to be home. Hopefully there wouldn’t be too much shit that needed doing tonight, he needed a rest before getting started on the whole Jackson thing tomorrow.

But Nines did feel a sense of accomplishment in a way, he had survived this first night of tasting the bullshit Camarilla style politics. And tomorrow he’d have to do it all again.


	5. Sand Angels and a Scourge

Nines leaned back into his armchair, the only piece of furniture he owned, aside from his bed, that he could call comfy. It was a little beat up looking with all the tears and patches slowly doing away with the tacky tartan fabric, and it had been like this when Nines had found it left on the street ten years ago, all alone and abandoned, but it hadn’t been left out for too long, and he liked sitting on it, so he had taken it home. Sitting in his armchair had helped Nines to rest his tired, undead bones and given him space from all his responsibilities.

And God were those responsibilities weighing on him heavily lately! Nines had also almost missed his appointment for picking up the info on Jackson due to having break up some fights among the younger Anarchs; apparently they had made themselves a fight club of sorts.

The young dumb-asses were getting tired of the stalemate that had locked all the factions into this little Cold War and had decided they would rather fight each other, though thankfully not to the death, but still it was a goddamned waste of time and resources. He had lost his temper, shouting that if they wanted to waste their lives and fight so badly they should go find some shovel-heads to tangle with. Nines wished he hadn’t lost his cool with these idiots, but it had gotten them to back down and promise him that they weren’t going to continue this fight club. He didn’t believe that and would be keeping an eye on them in the future.

It had been disappointing when LaCroix’s limo had come for Nines at the entrance of Confession, it had been only an agent of the Prince’s that had given him the package, citing that LaCroix had gotten held up and was regretful that he was unable to make it. Funny enough he could believe that LaCroix was sorry to miss their next chess game. It must’ve bummed the Ventrue out that he couldn’t fully trounce Nines with his clever strategic moves. Truthfully, for Nines, he was missing not being able to see LaCroix sputter in disbelief when he checkmated him again. Frankly, it would have made his night.

And Nines couldn’t ignore the loss of Ming Xiao’s warm touch. That had hit him harder than he had expected. Not that he had been thinking that she would be in the limo, but it still sucked, making him feel regretful that he hadn’t just stayed with her a bit longer last night. The memory of how her kisses had made his blood rush to his heart was almost too much for him right now, and there was no way he was gonna reflect on their first two nights together, he wanted to keep some of his sanity intact.

Though, in a way, Nines was proud of himself for having resisted being with Ming Xiao last night, it at least showed that he was capable of doing more than thinking with his dick. As well, looking back, by showing his willingness to be dutiful to the Anarchs he had clearly impressed her. Maybe he had proved to Ming Xiao that he was more than a Kindred boy toy for her to play with, and perhaps this could be the key for him to be able to drive a wedge between her and LaCroix.

 _One step at a time,_ Nines inwardly told himself. He needed to give himself a break from this political bullshit, if only for a moment at least. He took in a few deep breaths and then pulled the package out of his jacket pocket and tore it open. Inside was a hefty file, filled with a pretty complete dossier on Jackson including the latest photos of him.

Looking at the photo of a scrawny-looking teenager dressed like a skater kid, complete with a less than threatening ‘don’t fuck with me’ expression on his face, it was hard for Nines to believe that Jackson was a more than two-hundred-year-old Scourge, originally from Boston. But reading through the file Nines reckoned that Jackson used his seemingly unthreatening appearance to his advantage, considering that he had a huge kill count, although most of it was from him slaying poor unfortunate Caitiffs for even existing.  
Jackson had been embraced when he was barely sixteen years old during the Revolutionary War by a Brujah, whose name had been lost to time. His sire had been taken with the youth’s willingness to fight for America’s independence, even at the risk of his own life. Eventually Jackson was given the title of Scourge and quickly made a name for himself in Boston owing to his fierce strength and tongue. He was a fierce critic of the Camarilla, in particular, how the Camarilla was starting to suffer from stagnation and needed a great change in leadership, like not having so many Ventrue automatically in the position of Prince for example. Jackson often stated that the Brujah needed more than ever to be in charge of the Camarilla’s future if the sect was to survive the modern nights. Nines doubted that having the Brujah leading a rotten-to-the-core system like the Camarilla would be that much of a help nowadays, maybe three or four hundred years ago but not these nights.

Though if Jackson wanted to see changes in Kindred politics, perhaps Nines had a chance to get him to see that the Camarilla was a lost cause, and the Anarch movement was the only way forward. Provided that Jackson hadn’t actually decided to go to the Sabbat yet, as LaCroix suspected, and which these photos of the Brujah Ancilla meeting with prominent members of the Sabbat implied. And was he also meeting with the Kuei-jin, given the way Ming Xiao had reacted last night? Nines had a sinking suspicion that she knew a lot more about Jackson than she had let LaCroix and him know.

But truthfully, this was all circumstantial evidence, and if LaCroix thought he had concrete proof of Jackson betraying the Camarilla for the Sabbat, Nines would have witnessed the Brujah’s head rolling off the stage a week ago. And given that Jackson was pretty well liked among the Camarilla of LA compared to LaCroix, the Prince couldn’t just use his title to drum up a false charge and do away with him without causing himself problems. In short, Nines needed to look more into this before LaCroix could do anything about Jackson.

Nines closed the file and packed it and the photos back into the package with a sigh. He hated the thought of doing LaCroix’s dirty work and had a slight concern that this all could be a set-up to ensnare him if he wasn’t careful. Obviously, he couldn’t do this investigating entirely on his own, especially if this was a trap; he would have to get Paul, his coterie’s ghoul, on this.

At the sound of a knock on his door, Nines tucked the package under a folded pair of pants in the bottom drawer of his dresser. He had a feeling it was either Damsel or Skelter or even both of them at the door, wanting to know what was up with him. Nines wished he knew exactly what was wrong with him for getting involved in this, but he couldn’t talk to them, not now, even though this wall he was slowly building between himself and his friends was hurting him so much. Not when all was at stake here.

Shrugging off his jacket and tossing it carelessly on the armchair, Nines quickly opened his front door, seeing that indeed, both Damsel and Skelter had come to visit. The stab of guilt stuck in Nines hard upon seeing their worried glances as he let them inside. He felt an even bigger piece of shit for acting like everything was fine. “Hey guys, what brings you two here?”

The look of uneasiness in Damsel’s eyes quickly morphed into with anger, “Knock that cheery bullshit off, Nines, you know- ”

“Jesus, Damsel, I thought you said we were going to be tactful!” Skelter said with exasperation, giving Nines a look.

“I was until Nines here started with his ‘I’m-completely-fine-even-though-I’m-ready-to-verbally-rip someone’s-head-off’ routine bullshit he does when he’s down in the dumps!” Damsel growled, slamming the door behind her, before turning to face Nines again. “So, the point is that you tell us what’s got your goat so bad, that’s got you so fucking moody and pissed off at the same time?”

Nines sighed, slumping down into his armchair. One thing, at least, that hadn’t changed over these nights was Damsel’s ability to get straight to the point, a quality of hers that he had always found both extremely helpful and annoying. The fact that it had taken Damsel three nights before finally confronting him about his mental state was pretty amazing, all things considered. Skelter had to have been holding her back, and, with some new felt guilt, Nines realised it had been painful for her to wait that long.

Skelter usually gave Nines space for a little while before talking to him about what was bothering him and Nines did the same for him, but Nines supposed his little blow out earlier with the fight club wannabes had to have been the tipping point for Skelter.

But what the motherfucking goddamn was he meant to tell them? He was in too deep at this point to tell his friends the whole truth. _Goddamn it, this keeps getting worse and worse!_ “That stupid fight club of theirs could’ve drawn too much attention with how openly they were fucking shooting each other!” Nines growled harshly. He knew that it wouldn’t be enough for them, but he had to start somewhere. “Could’ve gotten the cops on our asses or potentially broken the Masquerade if a human noticed how these fucking dumb-asses were shrugging off bullets!”

Skelter came over to Nines and placed a hand on his shoulder, and Nines gave him a little smile for the gesture, “I hear ya on that, Nines, they had to be shut down, but we all know that’s not what’s really got you in this distant mood lately.”

“Please, Nines, we don’t want to see you like this, we need you!” Damsel pleaded.

 _Why the fuck is everyone thinking that I can do this? I’m not Jeremy McNeil, and hell, he didn’t even want to do this anymore! Garcia fucking betrayed us for the Kuei-jin! And so many of the other Anarchs who are way better fitted for this left the movement for the Cam! And all I’ve done is got myself stuck in this political pit and tried to make the best of things, because I couldn’t find the good sense to not fuck around!_ “I wish that you didn’t need me. In fact, I think you all will be better without me,” Nines admitted sombrely, “I’m not Jeremy McNeil and I never will be.”

Damsel’s face softened, and she took his hand in hers, “We’re not asking you to be Nines, what you’re doing is so much more important than you realise.”

 _Would you think that me doing LaCroix’s dirty work, all to gain his trust, so I can drive a wedge between him and Ming Xiao was important? No, you would be seeing me as going down to their level of underhanded political bullshit and hate me for it!_ “I feel that I’m not doing enough, that we’re just spinning our wheels until we get swallowed up by the other factions, or they fuck up so hard that we can take advantage of them,” Nines said. He wasn’t lying as he was beginning to feel so tired all of a sudden. “I never wanted to be the Baron of Downtown! I never wanted everyone looking up at me like I’m motherfucking Jesus about to bring salvation to them all!”

Nines remembered with even more newfound dread the night at the rant when everyone had decided that he would be the leader of the movement. All he had done was spoken the truth about the Kuei-jin, the Camarilla, the Sabbat, Garcia’s betrayal and McNeil’s death, and how they should all join together to fight these threats to the dream of the Anarch Freestate. Nines had thought he was simply speaking out for what needed to be done, lifting up the spirits of the desperate and dismal, as there had been a disturbing amount of talk among some Anarchs about joining the Camarilla for protection.

But instead he had inspired hundreds of eyes to all look to him to lead the movement, to them he was the next Jeremy McNeil or Garcia, and had been left with no choice but to be that leader for them, even though it went against everything he believed in. He also hated how that night had changed how Damsel and Skelter looked at him, no longer was he just their friend who been embraced in the late forties but now a marvel to behold.

“I just feel like I can’t breath anymore with all their eyes on me! I’m too afraid of screwing everything up! I just want a night away from all of this!” Nines cried out, holding his head in his hands. He felt a sickening sensation that he had fucked up by saying that, since surely Damsel and Skelter would be thinking that his distancing these past few nights was him trying to escape his reality. But if they suspected anything odd, neither of them voiced any doubts, and Nines didn’t know what was worse, that Damsel and Skelter weren’t suspicious because they thought too highly of him or they were, but didn’t know how to approach the subject.

Nines slowly looked up at Damsel and Skelter, their faces were filled with worry and some pity. Normally anyone pitying him would piss the shit out of him, but right now he was too deep in his own pity-party to give a crap if he had extra guests.

They stared at each other in silence for a painfully long while before Skelter spoke up carefully, “Hey you wanna go somewhere tonight? Maybe a quiet spot in Venice Beach or something?”

Nines heaved a sigh and nodded with a grin, “Yeah, I think it would be great.” Getting away from the hustle and bustle of Downtown for a while would do him a lot of good. And he felt a little better at seeing the relieved looks on his friends’ faces.

The smell of the sea air and the sounds of the crashing waves were beyond relaxing for Nines, especially more so with his eyes closed. It felt good to lay on his back in the sand, even though he knew it was gonna be a bitch later to get the sand grit off his clothes.

He rolled over to his side, peaking one eye open to see Damsel making a sand angel. Hey, it never snowed in California, so they had to make do with what they had. Nines joined in, hell, his clothes were already going to be a pain to wash, so getting more sand in them wasn’t going to do that much anyway, and damn it all, he felt like having some innocent, childish fun for once.

Skelter was intently studying a soft coral-coloured seashell, he was probably gonna repurpose it as a little dish. Or perhaps the shape of the shell and coral colour would inspire his next pottery piece. It had been a while since Skelter had made anything, given how busy things had gotten.

Nines stood up and admired his sand angel for a minute, it looked more like a misshapen face, like something Dali might have painted, than a silhouette of an angelic figure. But then again none of his attempts in the past had ever looked that great either. Maybe it was his impatience or lack of technique that was the problem, but who really cared?

“Your sand angels are getting better, they actually look somewhat human-looking!” Skelter joked.

Nines chuckled, “Good to know that I’m improving- ” he was cut off by a piercing scream coming from just behind him. He turned around, seeing a man in a jogging outfit that was soaked in blood, running and tripping over towards them. Catching up behind the man was a teenage boy, who was moving way too fast to be human.

And this teenage boy, who he could now recognise as Jackson, was also too quick for Nines to stop him grabbing onto the man, instantaneously snapping his neck with a sickening crack. The poor man’s body crashed down onto the sand before burning to ash. Guilt at how useless he had been when that Kindred had needed his help, compared to the ruthless teenager’s speed, hit Nines like a truck and filled him with rage.

Nines surged forward towards Jackson, deaf to Damsel’s and Skelter’s cries. He didn’t care anymore, he just wanted to avenge the man’s death. With bared fangs, he raised his fist, using his blood to fuel a powerful strike, Jackson his target.

But before his fist could connect with Jackson’s face, the Scourge had, blindingly fast, dodged out of the way and latched onto him, a stake now suddenly in his free hand. Nines quickly grasped onto Jackson’s wrist, twisting it the wrong way hard, practically breaking it. Jackson winced in pain for only a second before headbutting Nines’s forehead hard.

The impact disoriented Nines momentarily before he forced his eyes open again, seeing that Skelter had wrapped a clawed hand around Jackson’s throat and Damsel was aiming a stake right at his heart. Interesting that Jackson’s expression was pretty calm and collected despite being at their mercy.

“You okay, Nines?” Skelter asked quickly, his claws digging a little into Jackson’s throat when he moved an inch.

“Yeah, I’m fine, thanks for the save, guys,” Nines replied with a grin.

“So what are we going to do with this brat?” Damsel asked Nines, not taking her eye off Jackson, as she jabbed the point of the stake closer to his chest.

Nines glared at Jackson and was able to better see the thin-shaped face, the tired look in his green eyes and the mousy brown hair peaking under his backwards baseball cap, again reminding him of how young this Scourge had been when he was embraced. It seemed so sick in a way to embrace a kid like him, even if his sire was taken with his patriotism at the time. But Nines had to remind himself that Jackson wasn’t the same kid he had been back over two hundred years ago anymore. “So what gave you the right to kill that poor Kindred like that, huh?” Nines had wanted to add that the Camarilla had no right to condemn that man to the final death for simply existing, but he didn’t want to let Jackson know he knew who he was.

“Well, maybe you wouldn’t be so quick to condemn me if you knew that ‘poor’ Kindred had just torn out a woman’s throat like a wild animal!” Jackson stated with a snarl. Despite his scrawny size, his voice must’ve broken before the time of his embrace as it had a deeper tone to it than Nines had expected. “He was fleeing from me after I came upon him committing that Masquerade-breaking crime!”

“Bullshit!” Damsel shouted, pressing the point of the stake into Jackson’s chest, however, with his constant struggling, she didn’t quite manage to pierce the surface of his chest.

_The Kindred’s jogging outfit had been soaked in blood as he ran towards me, but I had thought it was an injury…_

Skelter’s hand squeezed tighter around Jackson’s throat, little drips of blood dropping down towards the top of his shirt, “Quit moving and take the stake like a ma- ”

“Where is this woman’s body?” Nines interrupted, much to the surprise of Damsel and Skelter.

Even Jackson’s eyes looked at him with confusion for a brief second before he answered, “Up along the beach from where you saw me chase the little monster, her body should be still face down on the sand.”

Nines nodded, “Hold him until I get back,” he told Damsel and Skelter, who, after recovering from their initial surprise, gave their affirmation to him.

Running along the beach, it didn’t take Nines long to find the woman’s body, as Jackson had said, laying face down on the reddened sand, her throat torn apart and her face forever holding an expression of pure terror. Nines ground his teeth, feeling disgusted that he had ever felt sorry for the bastard’s fate and thought that Jackson had been too kind in simply snapping his neck.

He rushed back to them, “Okay, let him go, the asshole got what he deserved.” Skelter and Damsel backed away from Jackson but kept glaring daggers at him.

Jackson came forward and yanked the stake from Damsel’s hand, then walked up towards Nines, their height difference so very apparent, that Nines had to remind himself that Jackson was the elder of the two of them and that he packed a hell of a headbutt. “I hope that next time you see me do my job that you won’t attack me on impulse again.”

“Provided that it’s only a piece of shit or a nonstop frenzying Kindred that you kill, then I won’t have an issue with you, Cammy,” Nines growled.

Jackson’s lips turned upwards. “That’s all I ever kill, Anarch,” was all he said before he became a blur again and vanished out of Nines’ sight.


	6. Life is a strange and bitter fruit

The air of the neighborhood always became terribly still when night fell, it was like a little bubble of peace in the middle of a city that never sleeps, but lately, Mara could swear that it had started to change into something less calm and more suffocating. The shadows seemed to conceal more than homeless people or animals digging through trash cans for food. The working girls standing by the streetlamps waiting for five-to-nine johns gave off the feel that they were watching her with hungry eyes and not just as a potential customer either. There seemed to be more strangers coming into the neighborhood nowadays, and Mara knew they weren’t here at this time of night to buy drugs, she knew by now all the regulars who bought them from Fix-it-Fran, and suspected it was something more sinister.

She didn’t know what it could be but had a feeling that whatever these creepy strangers were really doing was likely to end up splashed all over the news. Mara could feel her blood boiling just from picturing it all. Those news bastards would milk weeks and weeks of around-the-clock coverage detailing every little disgusting titbit of the crimes, the politicians and the mayor of this goddamned city would hold press conferences speaking empty words about how they’d crack down harder on drug trafficking, porn or whatever scapegoat of the week they had on the agenda. In the end, nothing would be made better for anyone, likely they’d ignore the real source of it all and then pretend that everything was fine, and the victims would have to pick up the pieces of their lives all by themselves.

_Christ, fucking chill, you dumb bitch, it’s probably nothing but an orgy get-together or something, the only thing likely weird or creepy happening there is some gal wanting to be gangbanged by guys wearing Nixon masks! Or if they want to get real spicy, wearing masks of the newest Republican candidate…_

Mara shook her head, nah, this wasn’t the time to have that in her brain tonight, she didn’t want those thoughts dancing around when she got high. And she already had enough depressing shit on her mind to drive her crazy! God, she wished that she hadn’t passed through Santa Monica earlier and heard that crazy doom prophet talking about a supernatural apocalypse. With how shit was too quiet here tonight, it was getting her all paranoid.

 _Then again, it could be the spiked weed that I had last week still screwing with my brain. Fuck, I knew I shouldn’t have gone to that Hollywood party with that self-absorbed, wannabe actress bitch Barb…_ At least Mara hoped that was the case because she really did not need to spend the money to go to a doctor if this was a sign of mental illness nor have the panic-inducing worst-case scenario of being some Universal Movie monster’s next meal floating around in her head.

Finally, she reached Fix-it-Fran’s place. It wasn’t hard to miss the dilapidated apartment building as there was always a large number of very relaxed people hanging around the perimeter. A big billboard that this is the place to get drugs if there ever was one, but thankfully the cops around here were dirty in the sense of also buying their drugs here, so that there were never any raids unless they needed to look like they were actually good for something, and Fix-it-Fran always got a heads-up beforehand, so it was just annoying rather than super worrying.

And besides, the drugs here were at the best price in the whole city, so that was another bonus. She knew that she should be questioning why they were so damned cheap but never did as she hadn’t ever gotten fucked with a bad hit yet.

Climbing up the front steps passing a couple making out, Mara felt a great need to look behind her. Nothing unusual was there, but the uneasiness of feeling like eyes were on her didn’t leave her thoughts even when she got inside the building, as though even being surrounded by groups of people wouldn’t be enough to feel safe.

 _Fuck, what I am I doing here? If it’s still the spiked weed affecting me, then adding more drugs to the mix would make it worse!_ Even with this smart reasoning in mind, it was hard for Mara to not go in any further, she needed a hit to function right now, otherwise she would go down never-ending rabbit holes, obsessing over everything wrong in her life or in the world itself.

But at the same time, she didn’t want to possibly get sick or mentally fucked up, she’d been lucky that the spiked weed hadn’t gotten her sent to hospital like it did some of Barb’s ‘friends’ that night, just gave her a not-so-great trip and made her throw up the tacos she’d had earlier. It had been the best outcome really, she wasn’t in hospital nor in jail again.

If so, then why was she crouching on the floor and holding her head in her hands? Why was her heart beating so fast in her chest that it sounded like it could burst? Maybe it would be best to go to a-

“Are you alright?” The masculine voice who had asked was deep, more than Mara would’ve expected when she opened her eyes to see the scrawny teenage boy dressed in jeans and a T-shirt looming over her. Any reply to this rare gesture of kindness died on her lips, so instead she simply nodded.

“You’re having a bad night, right?”

Something about him left her speechless, or maybe it was how drawn to his green eyes she was, everything around her seeming to blur, as though nothing mattered anymore. To be fair, she usually tried not to take too much notice of her surroundings, otherwise it made her wonder why her life was constantly filled with shitty people who always left when she needed them the most, bills she struggled to pay and enough emotional baggage to fill suitcases on a busy day at the airport.

It was better not to question her life, since there was nothing she could do about it anyway, Mara had tried therapy once, back when she was eighteen, and that quack had drained her of so much money and dismissed any of her issues with trust and intimacy as her simply not trying hard enough. Truthfully, the bastard was simply telling Mara’s egg donor all she wanted to hear, so she didn’t have to feel bad for not protecting her from her eldest son.

Before Mara could go down that road of wallowing in her deepest memories, she felt the teenager’s hands on her cheeks forcing her to look up at him. “ ** _Stop what you’re thinking and come with me,_** ” he commanded.

Mara blinked for a second before standing up and stepping a few feet away from him. “What the fuck did you say?” she shouted, panic filling her voice, frightened ‘cause for a single second she’d almost done what he had asked without question. And the fact she would have automatically gone with a stranger, freaked the shit out of her and had her running out of the building. She didn’t even look behind her as she shoved past a guy in a red and white jacket. She just needed to get far away from here.

If this was a sign to stop fucking around with drugs, then she’d take it. Whatever that teenager was or was planning to do, she wanted no part of it!

Mara had run about five blocks before she’d even felt relatively safe again. Sure, there was a chance she could get mugged, but the would-be fucker to try it was going to receive a bullet in the gut and their genitals turned to paste under her boot! But luckily for Mr or Miss mugger, they weren’t around, so Mara sank down to her knees and took deep breaths. Her cell phone buzzed loudly, and with shaky hands, Mara fished it out of her jacket, seeing that she had received a couple of text messages, one from her boss about a job he wanted her to do next week and another from the only friend she had in the world right now, Shufen. A friend, who, in a cruel twist of fate, didn’t have long to live, and Mara was wasting the valuable time she had left with Shufen to go score some drugs… A friend who was only texting her concerns about her safety, since there had been a horrible murder of a young woman in Venice Beach last night. Mara swallowed and sent a text saying that she was coming over now and would be bringing food as well. It was the least she could do.

Shufen replied that Mara didn’t have to bring anything as there were plenty of leftovers from the dinner her mother had prepared her earlier tonight. Mara felt like a leech for eating Shufen’s food since her mother must’ve made it especially for her and after neglecting her friend for drugs, she certainly didn’t deserve it but knew refusing wasn’t an option.


End file.
